Unidos para siempre
by LunitaBlack
Summary: (TERMINADO)Han pasado 4 años desde la caida de Voldemort,y muchas cosas han sucedido desde ese entonces.No les dire las parejas,es sorpresa..es
1. Lo que la lluvia significa para mi

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad y en este ff no pretendo lucrar.

Capítulo uno :´´Lo que la lluvia significa para mí´´.

Camino desde el trabajo de vuelta a casa.Está empezando a llover,pero en vez de caminar más rápido para no mojarme,lo hago mucho más despacio.Siempre me gustó la lluvia,siento que libera mi alma y purifica mi espíritu,que saca de mí todo lo malo que me pueda estar molestando y que en este momento es mucho.Es como si la lluvia reflejara mi estado de ánimo.

Recuerdo que cuando era una niña siempre miraba desde la ventana de mi cuarto como la lluvia arreciaba en el exterior y pensaba en aquel gran amor que tenía en ese entonces y que en la actualidad es mi mejor amigo,la persona que más me entiende en el mundo y que siempre está allí cuando lo necesito.

_´´Creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana,_

_te veo pero no está lloviendo,_

_no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento,_

_hoy te echo de menos´´._

La lluvia trae a mi memoria muchos recuerdos de los últimos tiempos,de mi último amor,con él que recientemente terminamos.

Cuando nos conocimos todo era hermoso,nos queríamos mucho y nos necesitábamos mutuamente.Vivíamos nada más que para estar juntos y en el mundo no había nada que nos importara más que nosotros mismos.Incluso llegamos a dejar de lado a nuestras familias y amigos por estar juntos.Por esta razón,a pesar de amarlo tanto,en algunas ocasiones pensé en dejarlo,ya que mis amigas me decían que ya no pasaba tiempo con ellas y que ellas en mi lugar jamás me dejarían por un hombre,cuestión que yo sabía que no era cierta,gracias a mi madre que me apoyó siempre, y que el tiempo finalmente me daría la razón sobre esto.Una gran amiga mía me dejó por irse con su novio en un momento muy especial para mí,y a pesar de que luego me pidió perdón,esto a mi me hizo darme cuenta que hasta la gente que uno más quiere y en quienes más confía te pueden abandonar de un momento a otro.

Retomando el tema,los primeros meses lo único que queríamos era estar juntos.Recuerdo una frase de la primera carta que el me escribió:´´_Espero que podamos estar juntos toda la vida y que nunca nos separemos_´´.Aunque esto a cualquier persona le puede parecer una sencilla frase de amor,para mi fue lo más hermoso que me pudieron decir.

Al principio nos llevabamos muy bien,la gente no podía creer que nunca nos pelearamos,pero era así,nuestra relación era lo más perfecta que podía ser.

Pero cuando el tiempo pasó,las peleas se hicieron presentes,pero yo no lo dejaba de amar y al parecer el tampoco a mí,pero ya no me lo demostraba tanto,y esto fue empeorando a medida que los meses pasaron.

Muchas veces hablamos sobre esto y sobre todo yo intenté que todo entre nosotros mejorara.Incluso quise cambiar lo que a él le molestaba,pero el parecía no darle importancia,ni a esto ni a nada de lo que yo hacía.

Yo estaba muy triste y sufría mucho por su forma de ser tan fría y distante y por los cambios que el había tenido,que a mi manera de ver eran para peor.

El me decía que yo no le había dejado de importar,que simplemente le había empezado a dar más importancia a otras cosas.En síntesis es lo mismo pero dicho de una forma un poco más sutil.

Entonces el me dijo que no podíamos seguir juntos,que yo muchas veces le había hecho planteos que a el le dolían mucho y que mejor terminaramos nuestra relación en ese momento.

Yo lloraba desconsolada,muchas veces había pensado que ese momento podría llegar pero nunca imaginé que me iba a destrozar tanto el corazón.Recuerdo las palabras que el me dijo:´_´Sos la mujer que yo más amé en mi vida y nunca pero nunca me voy a poder olvidar de vos,pero es mejor que todo termine acá´´._

A pesar del triste momento por el que pasaba,estas palabras me animaban para seguir.

Igualmente,al día siguiente nos amigamos y yo pensé que todo iba a estar bien entre nosotros como al principio de nuestra relación.Pero no fue así,todo lo contrario,lo nuestro empeoró mucho y al cabo de un mes cortamos definitivamente,diciendo que ya no nos amábamos como antes y que lo mejor era cortar.

Desde este hecho pasaron unos cuantos días y no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces a pesar de que trabajamos en el mismo lugar.Creo que es lo mejor para ambos,no vernos y así podremos olvidarnos más fácilmente.

Yo lo recuerdo todo el tiempo,pero ya no con la misma nostalgia que sentía apenas terminamos,sino con cierta alegría por recordar los buenos ratos que vivimos juntos.

Casi todas las noches desde que rompimos sueño con él y esa es mi manera de recordar que a pesar de sus defectos y virtudes y también de los míos,nos amamos mucho y queda un bello recuerdo de nuestro amor pasado que siempre perdurara en nuestro corazones.

_´´Y si preguntan por ti,_

_sólo diré que te ví en mis sueños una noche,_

_y sólo sueño desde entonces para verme cada día junto a ti''._

Pero en momentos de tristeza,quizás cuando escucho canciones que me hacen recordarlo,lo único que pienso es como haré para vivir sin él,sin sentir sus caricias,sin escuchar su voz,sin oler su perfume y sabiendo que ya no lo tengo junto a mi.

_´´De tantas cosas que perdí  
diría que sólo guardo lo que fue  
mágico tiempo que nació un Abril.  
Miradas tristes sobre mí  
se anidan y se hacen parte de mi piel  
y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin tí.´´_

Lo último que puedo decir acerca de este tema,es que aunque intente estar bien,y de echo lo estoy,siento que una parte de mí se fue para siempre con su partida,me siento vacía y creo que nunca volveré a amar de la misma forma.Estoy confundida pero seguiré adelante a como de lugar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La muchacha que pensaba todo esto llegó a su departamento en el centro de Londres,donde vivía desde hace dos meses.Ella sólo tiene 20 años,pero siempre fue muy independiente y le gustaba mucho vivir sóla,aunque a veces extrañaba mucho a su gran familia,a pesar de ir a visitarlos todos los días.Esta chica trabajaba en el hospital San Mungo y era muy reconocida por su tarea.Además de ser una de las sanadoras más jóvenes,ya que se graduó mucho antes de lo que debería haberlo hecho debido a su gran empeño e inteligencia.

Al llegar allí,lo primero que hizo fue quitarse todo su ropa mojada y darse un baño tibio para sacarse el frío.

Cuando salió de la ducha,se dio cuenta de que tenía dos mensajes en su contestador automático,es que ella,a pesar de ser una bruja muy poderosa,consideraba que los aparatos muggles eran muy útiles y se había acostumbrado muy bien a ellos.

Uno de los mensajes era de una compañera suya de trabajo,que la llamaba para hacerle acordar que al día siguiente a la noche se iban a reunir para celebrar el cumpleaños de otra de sus compañeras.

El otro mensaje decía lo siguiente:

_´´Hola niña,hablame,¿por qué no me hablas más?._

_Holaaa...soy tu hermano...´´_

Esa voz se vió interrumpida por una voz de mujer que decía:

_´´Déjame hablar a mi Ron,hola Ginny,soy Hermione,como te darás cuenta tu hermano aún no se acostumbra al contestador automático._

_El motivo de nuestra llamada es para invitarte a cenar mañana por la noche,pues hace bastante que no cenamos los cuatro juntos y además deseamos decirles algo importante a ti y a Harry.Nos veremos mañana,adiós´´.  
_

Ginny sonrió,ellos dos si que se aman profundamente,pensó la chica.

Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de novios durante su sexto año en el colegio y se habían casado un año después de terminar Hogwarts,a la corta edad de 18 años.Ahora ya hacía tres años que estaban casados.Y Ginny sospechaba que era eso tan importante que tenían para contarle.Si eso que ella creía era verdad,era la mejor noticia que le podían dar.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre.La chica asi en bata como estaba fue a atender.En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba su mejor amigo y confidente,esa persona que tanto la entendía y a la que quería como si fuera uno más de sus hermanos.

-**Harry,qué bueno verte,por favor pasa**-dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

-¿**Cómo estás niña?,ya te extrañaba,desde anteayer que no te veo**-dijo feliz el niño que vivió,que ahora ya tenía 21 años,y junto con sus amigos habían derrotado a Voldemort en su séptimo año y sexto de Ginny.Este joven ahora vive con su padrino(n de la a:en mi historia Sirius está vivo),que fue declarado inocente,en el Valle Godric,en la misma casa que vivía cuando niño,y trabaja como auror,aunque debido al poco trabajo que hay sobre esto luego de la derrota de Voldemort,juega en los Chuddley Cannons en el puesto de buscador,junto con su amigo de toda la vida Ron,que lo hace como guardián.

-**Bien,estoy bien y tú?.**

**-Bien,ocupado con los entrenamientos.**

**-¿Quiéres un té o algo?**-preguntó la chica.

-**No gracias Ginny.**

Los dos se sentaron en uno de los sillones y charlaron un rato hasta que Harry miró el reloj y exclamó:

-**Ginny,están por empezar el especial de terror de ´´Los Simpson´´,rápido,prende la tele**.

Tanto Ginny como Harry eran fanáticos de aquella serie muggle y esa era sólo una de las tantas aficiones que compartían,ya que después de pasar tantos años juntos y siendo tan unidos,sus gustos eran casi los mismos.Luego de terminar de ver el programa,ambos cenaron algo rápido y luego Harry se fue para su casa,pero antes de irse le dijo a su ´´hermanita´´:

-¿**Quieres que pase por ti mañana a la noche para ir a lo de Ron y Herm?.**

**-Claro,si tu quieres,pasa tipo 8.30 por aquí,¿de acuerdo?.**

**-De acuerdo,y ahora me voy porque mañana debo levantarme temprano para ir al Departamento de Aurores,parece que me necesitan un poco por allí a pesar de no haber mucho trabajo.**

Y de esta forma ambos se despidieron hasta el día siguiente,cuando se volverían a ver.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente a la noche,Ginny recién había llegado de su trabajo cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo ya la estaba esperando,sentado en un sillón.

**-Hola Harry,¿no es aún un poco temprano?.**

**-Si,lo es,pero estaba aburrido y pensé que quizás ya habías llegado,como siempre llegas antes.**

**-Si,debería haber llegado antes,pero mis compañeras insistieron en que fuera a tomar algo con ellas por el cumpleaños de Marissa y como no puedo asistir a la celebración hoy a la noche,no pude más que aceptar.Sabes bien que ella no me cae bien,pero lo hice por mis otras compañeras.**

Cuando Ginny dijo el nombre Marissa,una sombra casi imperceptible cruzó por el rostro del joven,pero enseguida su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre.

Al darse cuenta Ginny a quién había nombrado,se arrepintió terriblemente.

-**Oh Harry,discúlpame,no era mi intención...**

**-Está bien,no pasa nada,eso es cosa del pasado,y ahora ve a cambiarte que sino llegaremos tarde a lo de los chicos y ya estoy ansioso por saber que es lo que quieren decirnos.**

**-Ya,ya voy,pero ¿no te imaginas cuál es la noticia que tienen para darnos?.**

-**No,¿tu sabes algo?.**

**-Pues no se nada en concreto,pero tengo mis sospechas.**

Y dejando al chico con la intriga,ella se fue a bañar,mientras a él ese asunto y otro más le daban vueltas en la cabeza.

Cuando ella estuvo lista al cabo de unos 15 minutos,Harry no pudo dejar de admirar la belleza de su amiga,y lo rápido que se arreglaba.

_´´Ella no necesita arreglarse,es hermosa por fuera pero mucho más por dentro,es diferente a otras que has conocido,Harry´´_le dijo su conciencia.

-**Estás muy bonita Ginny,como sigas así deberé cuidarte más de que se te acerquen mucho los muchachos,no todos tienen buenas intenciones,¿sabes?.**

**-Quedate tranquilo,por un largo tiempo no quiero estar con nadie,tengo todo lo que necesito y un hombre en mi vida sólo me traería dolor y me molestaría.**

**-Jajaja,no seas así,siempre es necesario el amor,aunque en este momento estoy muy de acuerdo contigo lamentablemente,yo tampoco quiero a una mujer en mi vida por un largo tiempo.**

Ambos suspiraron tristemente,recordando a sus viejos amores.Pero esa tristeza momentánea,se fue rápidamente y con un PLOP desaparecieron,apareciendo a los pocos segundos en el living de la casa de sus amigos.

-**Chicos ya llegamos**-exclamo Ginny,al no ver ni a su hermano ni a su mejor amiga y cuñada por el lugar.

-**Hola chicos,qué bueno que ya están aquí,Ron está terminando de arreglarse**-dijo Hermione,mientras bajaba por las escaleras de la bonita casa de dos plantas donde vivían muy cerca de Londres.

-**Hola Herm,se te nota muy radiante el día de hoy,¿ha pasado algo en especial?-**preguntó Ginny,guiñándole un ojo.

-**Mmm puede ser,ya se enterarán.**

Cuando bajó Ron,los saludó y los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa.

-**Esto está delicioso,de verás aprendiste a cocinar-**le dijo Harry a su amiga.

-**Pues siempre supe cocinar,pero nunca se los había podido demostrar porque en Hogwarts todo estaba hecho,y era realmente delicioso**-le contestó la chica y luego agregó:

**-¿Se enterarón que Snape se casó?.**

Tanto Ron como Harry escupieron la comida del shock que esto les había causado.

-**Por su reacción me imagino que no sabían nada,yo me enteré esta tarde,cuando estaba en la Sala de Profesores.Parece que fue una boda en secreto y nadie sabe nada de quién podría ser su mujer**.

Hermione trabajaba en Hogwarts dando clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras,desde hacía ya cuatro años,justo después de terminar el colegio.Aunque era muy joven,todos los alumnos la respetaban ya que era una excelente profesora,y muy estricta además.Sus amigos solían compararla con Mc Gonagall,y esto a ella la ponía muy orgullosa,ya que era una mujer a la que ella admiraba mucho.

La chica no vivía en el colegio,sino que iba todos los días hasta este para dar clases,pero luego volvía a su hogar.

-**No me imagino a Snape casado,su mujer debe ser alguno de los monstruos de Hagrid**-dijo Ron,causando las risas de todos los presentes pero también el regaño de su mujer.

-**Bueno pero cambiando de tema,Ron,Herm,¿qué es lo que tienen para contarnos?-**preguntó Harry,interesado.

-**Es hora de que nos los cuenten¿no lo creen?-**acotó Ginny.

Ron y Hermione se miraron y asintieron,luego se tomaron de las manos y la muchacha dijo:

-**Vamos a tener un bebé.**

**-Y queremos que ustedes sean los padrinos**-agregó Ron.

Tanto Harry como Ginny se pusieron muy felices de la noticia y enseguida corrieron a abrazar a los futuros papás.A Ginny le caían lágrimas de la emoción,asi también como a Hermione.Mientras ambas muchachas se abrazaban Ginny dijo:

-**Estaba segura que eso era lo que nos querían contar,estoy tan feliz por ustedes,y también por mí,será tan hermoso tener un sobrino y ahijado.Felitaciones,qué hermosa noticia.**

Mientras tanto,Ron le decía a Harry:

-**Estoy tan feliz,pero también muy asustado y nervioso**.

-**Calma Ron,todo saldrá bien**.

Después de este emotivo momento,los cuatro se sentaron a hablar sobre el tema.

Ron y Hermione les contaron que ellos dos eran los primeros en enterarse,porque ellos consideraban que así debía ser,que el embarazo llevaba apenas un mes y medio y que la noche anterior,justo antes de llamarlos para invitarlos a comer,se habían enterado de la feliz noticia.

Tarde en la noche,los cuatro se despidieron,felices por la buena nueva.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hola!!!!Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de mi nuevo ff.A mi particularmente me gustó y debo decir que la primera parte de este capítulo está basada en hechos reales._

_Los fragmentos de canciones que aparecen son ambas de Alex Ubago,y se llaman ´´Aunque no te pueda ver´´ y ´´A gritos de esperanza´´.Si alguien tiene interés en la letra o en la canción pueden escribirme y yo gusto se las pasaré,pero no quise poner la letra entera en el ff para no hacer densa la lectura._

_Les agradezco a todos por la lectura y por favor DEJEN REVIEWS._

_Besos,_

_Lunita Black!!!_


	2. La depresión amorosa puede causar estrag...

Capítulo dos:La depresión puede causar estragos.

No se ni que hora es,ni tampoco me importa,lo único que en este momento me importa es caminar,caminar y pensar a la luz de la luna.

Esa luna llena en el cielo despejado de esta noche,que es hermosa para estar tan sólo como me gustaría tener al lado a la persona que amo,para poder abrazarla,besarla o simplemente mirarla.

Observar su hermosura,su precioso cabello rubio,sus ojos azul profundo que me llevaron a la perdición,su esbelto cuerpo y su angelical sonrisa.Ella parecía ser la mujer perfecta.Dulce,buena,tranquila,amable,cariñosa.Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

A pesar de que me duele recordarla,a veces me es necesario para seguir viviendo.

Hasta hace un tiempo atrás yo estaba sólo,en el sentido amoroso,porque desde que tengo once años no volví a estar sólo en literal sentido de la palabra.Desde ese momento estuve rodeado por las mejores personas que podría haber conocido:Ron,Hermione,Ginny,el resto de la familia Weasley,que me acogieron como si fuera un hijo más,Dumbledore,Hagrid,Remus,Sirius,entre muchas otras personas por las que realmente valía la pena luchar y seguir vivo.

Debo confesar que nunca fui bueno con las mujeres,siempre fui muy tímido y de esas personas a las que les cuesta expresar lo que sienten.Yo creía que nunca en mi vida me iba a enamorar en serio,ya que de niño creí estar enamorado pero luego me di cuenta que era un simple amor de adolescente y que de ella lo único que me gustaba era como era físicamente,porque como persona no valía nada.

La cuestión fue que el amor llegó a mi vida hace un tiempo atrás.

Conocí a una hermosa mujer un año menor que yo,que parecía estar muy enamorada de mí aunque apenas nos conocíamos.Ella trabajaba y actualmente lo hace,con mi mejor amiga en San Mungo.De echo ellas eran muy amigas antes,pero luego de lo que paso conmigo Ginny quiere tenerla lo más lejos posible.Ginny,mi amiga de toda la vida,mi hermanita menor,la persona que siempre estuvo ahí cuando más la necesité.

Cuando comenzamos a salir yo no amaba realmente a Marissa,ese es el nombre de la mujer que amé y amo,aunque no deba hacerlo y me cueste admitirlo.Ella me amaba con todo su corazón y yo la quería,la quería mucho pero más que nada por todo lo que ella me brindaba.Siempre estuvo dispuesta a todo por mí y yo eso lo valoraba muchísimo por eso seguíamos juntos a pesar de que nuestros sentimientos no eran los mismos.Yo trataba de hacer todo lo posible por amarla del mismo modo,pero los sentimientos no son algo que se puedan obligar,estos simplemente surgen y muchas veces en el peor momento.Jamás le demostré que yo no la amaba del mismo modo que ella lo hacía,de echo para que negarlo,yo estaba muy a gusto con esa mujer y no quería perderla tampoco.

El tiempo pasó y yo empecé a amarla,ya no podía vivir sin ella y pensé que por fin íbamos a poder vivir nuestra relación a pleno,los dos amándonos del mismo modo.Entonces yo seguía como si nada pasara,no me daba cuenta lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo hasta que tuve pruebas delante de mis ojos.

Un día,quise darle la sorpresa de ir a buscarla al trabajo para celebrar nuestro primer año juntos.Al llegar al lugar,me dijeron que ese día no había ido a trabajar.Eso a mi me pareció muy extraño,ya que un rato antes yo la había llamado a su celular para que nos viéramos y me dijo que todo en el hospital era un descontrol y que no creía estar libre hasta la noche.Entonces me dirigí a su casa,yo estaba muy seguro que algo andaba mal y al llegar allí,ví salir a un hombre que no reconocí de su casa y al que ella saludaba con un apasionado beso en los labios.

En ese momento no supe como reaccionar y lo único que hice fue empezar a caminar,del mismo modo que lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Ella parecía tan buena,tan inocente,y yo me sentía tan culpable por no amarla del mismo modo que ella lo hacía.Yo no la amaba pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza engañarla con otra mujer,nunca pero nunca yo le hubiera hecho eso.Pero a ella sin embargo no le importo nada de mí y mientras decía que me amaba,se acostaba con otro hombre.

Yo estaba muy confundido,no sabía como actuar,caminaba sin parar sin saber el rumbo que iba a tomar mi vida desde ese momento.

Sin pensarlo,llegué a la casa de mi mejor amiga,para contarle lo que había pasado y para recibir el mejor consejo que alguien podría darme.

Lamentablemente mi amiga también estaba muy triste,por su reciente ruptura con su novio y no sabía bien que decirme.

En su opinión,yo debía seguir a mi corazón,y en ese momento mi corazón estaba muy dolido y lo único que me decía es que debía terminar inmediatamente con la mujer que me estaba hiriendo tanto.

Al día siguiente hablé con ella y le explique que ya no podíamos seguir juntos pero no le di la verdadera razón de porque terminaba con ella,quizás eso era una forma de negarme a mi mismo su engaño.

Ella lloraba y me suplicaba que no termináramos,pero lejos de sentir lástima por ella,lo único que pensé fue en lo hipócrita que era al llorar y suplicar de ese modo mientras me engañaba con otro.

Ahora trato de pensar lo menos posible en ella y estoy tratando de olvidarla,pero es muy díficil para mi,esto aún es muy reciente y a pesar del dolor que ella me causó no puedo negarme que aún la amo.

Aunque lo que más siento por ella no es amor,sino bronca y resentimiento por su acción,por su falsedad,por ser ´´un zorro con piel de cordero´´,como dice el dicho.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Un mes había pasado desde la cena en casa de Ron y Hermione,toda la familia Weasley y los conocidos se habían tomado muy bien la noticia del nuevo bebé,sobre todo la señora Weasley que ya tenía un montón de ropita hecha para su nuevo nieto.Ya había otros bebés en la familia,pero el hijo del pequeño Ronnie era muy especial,ya que el era el hijo varón más pequeño.

Bill estaba casado con Fleur Delacour y tenían un hijo de 3 años llamado Thomas,pero ellos tres vivían en Francia,y no se veían muy seguido.

Charlie aún no se había casado.Según su madre,era muy rebelde para hacerlo.

Percy,que se arrepintió de sus acciones,estaba casado con Penélope Clearwater,su novia desde el colegio,y tenían dos hijas gemelas,Angie y Heather,de 2 años.

Los gemelos tenían mucho éxito con su trabajo y con las mujeres,no no estaban casados pero sí en pareja,Fred con Angelina Johnson y George con Katie Bell.

Luego de contar un poco que fue de la vida de los Weasley en los últimos años seguimos con la historia.

Era una noche de sábado y Ginny no sabía que hacer.Había pensado en salir,no tenía ganas de quedarse en su casa un sábado por la noche,pero tampoco tenía ganas de hacer planes.

Como siempre su amigo Harry llegó en su salvación.Se apareció en ese momento en su casa,con una interesante invitación.

-Hola Ginny,disculpa que llegue así,pero venía a hacerte una invitación.

-A ver,¿cuál es tu invitación?.

-Salgamos,vamos a pasarla bien,a reirnos un rato,a disfrutar de nuestra soltería,¿qué dices?.

Ginny lo abrazó fuerte y le dijo:

-Me salvaste Harry,tenía tantas ganas de salir esta noche pero no sabía si iba a hacerlo hasta que llegaste tú.

-Pues entonces vámonos,la noche aún es joven.

En ese momento,ninguno de los dos sabía que esa noche cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Al llegar al lugar que tanto les gustaba,se sentaron en su mesa de siempre y esperaron a que el mozo los atendiera.

Aquel lugar era un bonito canto-bar,en ese lugar se podía comer algo,también beber,y de paso escuchar un poco de música cantada siempre por un dúo no muy conocido pero cuyos integrantes tenían unas magníficas voces.Había algunas parejas que bailaban al compás de la música pero la mayoría sólo se limitaba a escuchar y a beber algo.

Toda la comida transcurrió en un tranquilo ambiente,muy relajado.

En un momento,una canción muy bonita estaba siendo interpretada por los cantantes.

-Ginny,¿quieres bailar?.

-Claro que sí,jamás te negaría un baile a ti.

Y entre risas llegaron a la pista de baile,donde varias parejas estaban muy abrazadas bailando al son de una canción llamada ´´Something stupid´´.

-Ginny,todos estos son parejas en serio,los únicos que no encajamos con los demás somos nosotros.

-Tienes razón Harry,esto me hace acordar a mi baile de graduación,todos los que allí estaban habían ido con sus novios o novias,pero como yo no tenía,tu decidiste ir conmigo.

-Ginny,por si no lo recuerdas esa noche tu y yo no fuimos sólo amigos.

Al recordar lo que había pasado esa noche,ambos se sonrojaron,Harry y Ginny habían cumplido una promesa que se habían hecho de más jóvenes y que ellos pensaron que nunca se cumpliría.

-Pero lo importante es que luego de lo que paso,pudimos conservar nuestra amistad y nadie se enteró de eso.Imaginate si Ron lo hubiera sabido,ahora no estarías vivo,Harry,Y creo que yo tampoco-,dijo Ginny divertida.

-También fue importante que la pasamos muy bien y que jamás me olvidaré de ese momento.

-Jajaja deja de coquetear conmigo niño,aunque debo decirte que yo jamás lo olvidaré-comentó la chica entre risas.

Ambos siguieron bailando,muy entretenidos hasta que Ginny se quedó mirando en un punto fijo hacia una de las mesas.Su cara reflejaba dolor,indignación,bronca y odio.Al ver a su amiga así,Harry se giró y lo que vio lo dejó pasmado.

En una mesa,muy cercana a la de ellos,se encontraban un hombre de unos 23 años,de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes,muy buen mozo,con una hermosa rubia de alrededor de 20 años.Eran Marissa y Nick,la ex

novia de Harry y el ex novio de Ginny,respectivamente.Se besaban muy apasionadamente,sin percatarse de las atónitas miradas de sus exs.

-Ahora ya entiendo el extraño comportamiento de ese idiota en el último tiempo,me estaba engañando Marissa,como lo odio-decía Ginny,muy enfadada.

-Ginny,ahora ya se con quién vi a Marissa aquel día,con ese Nick,en aquel momento no lo reconocí pero ahora me di cuenta que es él.¿Qué haremos ahora?.

-Pues nada,actuaremos normalmente,hagamos como que no existen.No vamos a permitir que esos dos arruinen nuestra noche de solteros,¿o sí?.

-Tienes razón,hagamos como que no están.

Esto no les costó bastante ya que al poco tiempo y mientras Harry y Ginny aún bailaban,la pareja se retiró vaya a saber uno a dónde.

Cuando Harry y Ginny volvieron a su mesa,el ambiente ya no era como antes,todo estaba muy tenso,los dos estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos y ambos lo notaron.

-Ginny,te invito un trago para relajarnos un poco,no vamos a permitir que ellos nos arruinen esta noche.

-Acepto tu invitación.

Pero no fue un solo trago el que tomaron y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta,ninguno de los dos podía mantenerse bien en pie y lo único que hacían era decir bobadas.

De alguna manera,ninguno de los dos saben como,llegaron al departamento de Ginny.

Y allí fue cuando realmente la situación se les fue de las manos.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A la mañana siguiente,en realidad al mediodía siguiente Ginny se levantó muy mareada,con un gran dolor de cabeza y con cierto frío,a pesar de las altas temperaturas.Cuando miró por debajo de las sábanas,se dio cuenta que esa era la causa de su frió,ella no tenía nada de ropa abajo.El grito que pegó en ese momento despertó a su acompañante,que estaba en el mismo estado que ella.

-Harry,Harry,¿qué hemos hecho?,¿qué ha pasado?,¿cómo llegamos a esto?,ayyy no recuerdo nada-chillaba Ginny,al borde de la desesperación.

-Ginny,tranquilizate,gritando no vamos a solucionar nada.Me parece muy obvio lo que pasó,y supongo que a ti también.Yo tampoco recuerdo nada,no se ni como llegamos hasta aquí.Pero debemos calmarnos.

-Ayy Harry,me muero de la vergüenza,esto no debía haber pasado,nosotros somos amigos,AMIGOS,no debimos hacer esto.No quiero que nuestra amistad termine por esto.

Harry iba a abrazar a su amiga para calmarla,pero considerando la situación se prefirió poner la mano en su hombro.

-Ginny,nuestra amistad no se terminara por esto.No es la primera vez que pasa,y esa vez fue mucho más importante ya que fue la primera vez para ambos.Y si esa vez no arruinó nuestra amistad,esta vez tampoco pasará eso.Además aquella noche ambos estábamos sobrios,no como ayer.Una razón más para decir que nuestra amistad no se terminará por esto.A lo que me refiero con esto,es que ambos recordamos todo de la noche de graduación pero no de la de ayer.Jajaja al final la noche pasada se terminó pareciendo más a tu fiesta de graduación que lo que nosotros pensabamos.

Al parecer esto animo a la chica,que sonrió y le pidió a su amigo que le alcanzara su ropa y a continuación se fue a bañar,dejando a Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro pero también con una gran confusión en su cabeza.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hola!!!!Aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi historia.

Espero que les guste mucho y dejen reviews por favor!!

Besos,

LunitaBlack!!!!


	3. El extraño comportamiento de Ginny

Capítulo tres:El extraño comportamiento de Ginny.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas de aquel sábado y Ginny estaba en su consultorio,esperando a su primera paciente cuando con un PLOP se apareció allí su mejor amigo.Las cosas con el eran como siempre,nada había cambiado a pesar de lo sucedido aquel sábado,pero Ginny se sentía mal con respecto a eso.Necesitaba desesperadamente hablarlo con alguien,pero le parecía algo bastante delicado como para ir contándolo por allí.Pero eso no era lo que más la preocupaba,sino algo muy muy relacionado con ese hecho.

-Harry,no puedes aparecerte así en mi consultorio,en este mismo momento podría estar con una paciente y no le gustaría encontrarte aquí.

-Hola Ginny,estoy bien,gracias por preguntar-dijo el chico,entre risas y luego agregó:

-No te enojes,aún es demasiado temprano para que lleguen tus pacientes.A propósito,Ron me dijo que hoy vendrá con Hermione para hacerse una revisión.

-Si,me dijo que hoy vendrían.Pero más tarde,creo que al mediodía.

-Perfecto,porque tengo una invitación para hacerte.

Ginny fingió tener miedo y dijo:

-Harry,¿a dónde quieres que vayamos?,temo decirte que tus invitaciones nunca terminan bien.

-Oye niña,dijimos que no mencionaríamos más ese temacontestó Harry,haciéndose el enojado.

-Jajaja de acuerdo,pero sabes que cuando bromeo no me puedo reprimir,lo tengo en la sangre-dijo la chica,refiriéndose a sus hermanos gemelos.

-Lo sé,lo sé.Bueno,te diré que es lo que quiero que hagamos,quiero que vayamos a comprarle algún regalo a nuestro ahijado/a,como padrinos es nuestro deber-exclamó Harry solemnemente,al parecer se había tomado muy en serio el papel de padrino.

-Pero aún es muy pronto Harry,casi 7 meses para que nazca el bebé,ni siquiera sabemos si será nena o nene,no sabremos que comprarle.

-Pues le compramos un poco de cada cosa,o sino algo neutro.Además podemos comprarle la cuna,para eso no necesitamos saber el sexo del bebé-dijo Harry,exasperándose.Decididamente se había tomado el papel de padrino DEMASIADO en serio.

Ginny suspiró,y como se hace con los locos,le dio la razón:

-De acuerdo,iremos,pero no hoy,de echo el único día que tengo libre es el sábado próximo,ya que el domingo iremos a comer a casa de Ron y Hermione.

-Bueno,pero es una promesa,y ahora vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería,aún es temprano-dijo Harry.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Esa semana pasó muy rápido,y el sábado a la tarde Ginny y Harry se encontraban paseando por el callejón Diagon,muy cargados por todos los regalos que habían comprado.Pero aún no terminaban,aún les faltaba comprarle ropa,aunque ya le habían comprado la cuna y varios juguetes.

-Ahora vamos a Madame Malkin,allí seguro encontramos algo bonito para nuestro ahijado/a-dijo Ginny,muy contenta.Al parecer se le había contagiado la emoción de su amigo.

-Vamos para allí.

Al llegar al lugar,éste estaba muy lleno por lo que empezaron a mirar los modelos que había por allí en la sección infantil.

Ginny estaba muy concentrada mirando un hermoso vestidito rosa que parecía para una muñeca.Harry no pudo dejar de observar que seguro ella sería una excelente madre en el futuro.

Al cabo de un rato,Harry dijo,señalando una pequeña túnica de Quidditch:

-Esto lo llevamos,ya sea niño o niña jugará al Quidditch.Y en lo posible como buscador/a.

-Mmm yo creo que deberá ser cazador/a.

-No,de ninguna manera,será buscador/a como yo-dijo Harry,comportándose como un niño pequeño.

-Quizás quiera ser guardián como su padre.

Harry suspiró derrotado y no dijo nada más.

Al salir del allí se dirigieron a comer un helado a Florean Fortescue.

-Está delicioso este helado,¿no lo creés,Ginny?.

Pero al parecer ella no pensaba lo mismo,ya que salió corriendo de allí con una mano en la boca y con una terrible expresión de asco en su boca.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Llevaron sus compras a la casa de Harry,donde las iban a dejar hasta poco antes del nacimiento del bebé y luego se quedaron cenando allí.

-Por lo que veo están muy emocionados con todo esto del bebé,parecería que fueran ustedes los que van a ser padres-observó Sirius.

Harry se quedó atónito y Ginny siguió comiendo como si nada,aunque se la veía sonrojada.

-Y hablando de padres,¿cuándo sentarás cabeza tú,querido padrino?-preguntó Harry.

-Tú sabés que el compromiso no es para mí,simplemente nunca me pude enamorar de nadie,además mis chicas se pondrían celosas si las dejara a todas por una-dijo Sirius,con su sonrisa más encantadora.(Suspiros de la autora del ff).

Sirius,a pesar de tener poco más de cuarenta años,seguía siendo muy atractivo y ese aire inocente y juguetón hacía que las mujeres de todas las edades murieran por él.

Cuando terminaron de comer,los tres siguieron charlando muy animadamente.Realmente se llevaban bien,porque,al ser Harry y Ginny,tan unidos era imposible que ella no tuviera confianza con Sirius,que además era pariente de la chica,ya que su madre y él eran primos segundos.Sin darse cuenta,se hicieron las tres de la mañana y Sirius se fue a dormir,dejando a Harry y Ginny solos en la sala.

-Ginny,es tarde,quédate a dormir,sabes que eres bien recibida en esta casa,además tienes preparado el cuarto que usaste las veces que te quedaste.

Ginny pareció dudarlo unos instantes pero luego aceptó.No iba a permitir que lo sucedido aquel sábado cambiara su amistad de tantos años.

-De acuerdo,me quedaré.Pero mañana debemos levantarnos temprano ya que Ron y Hermione nos invitaron a almorzar,¿lo recuerdas?.

-Claro que sí y cambiando de tema,¿volviste a hablar con tu ex?.

-No,sino ya te hubieras enterado,tú sabes que yo te cuento todo.Me imagino que tú con ese Nick tampoco hablaste,¿verdad?.

-Claro que no,de echo no lo veo desde aquella vez en el cantobar,debe haber renunciado al trabajo o quizás lo echaron.

A la que sí veo todo el tiempo es a Marissa,cada vez que la veo se hace la simpática conmigo.Es tan hipócrita,la odio,pero no por mi ex,de echo creo que hacen buena pareja,son los dos tan idiotas.

Si yo la odio es por lo que te hizo a ti.

-Y yo odio a Nick por esa misma razón,no por ella.Pero no hablemos más de esos dos,lo importante es que no estamos sufriendo por ellos y que como siempre nos tenemos el uno al otro,yo creo que teniéndote a ti no necesito a ninguna mujer a mi lado como pareja.

-Gracias por el cumplido,yo creo lo mismo.No necesito pareja mientras tu estés a mi lado.

Y de esta forma,los dos amigos se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos en el sillón,agotados por el paseo de ese día y por estar despiertos hasta tan tarde.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Al mediodía siguiente,Harry y Ginny se dirigieron a casa de Ron y Herm para almorzar con ellos.

Si bien Ginny estaba de buen humor y hablaba como si nada con todos,había algo en ella que no era normal y eso no pasó desapercibido para su cuñada y mejor amiga.

Por eso,cuando terminaron de comer le dijo:

-Ginny,acompañame a mi cuarto,debo mostrarte algo.

-De acuerdo.

Y de esta forma ambas mujeres desaparecieron,dejando solos a los dos hombres que hablaban muy entretenidos sobre Quidditch.

En el cuarto...

-Bueno,¿qué es lo que querías mostrarme,Herm?-preguntó Ginny.

-En realidad nada,lo que deseo es hablar contigo,pero no quería quedar obvia delante de los chicos.

-Pues dime que sucede,¿te ha pasado algo?,¿o quizás al bebé?.

-No claro que no,tiene que ver contigo,te noto muy rara,algo extraño te sucede,creo que hay algo que no me estás contando,Ginny.

-Claro que no-dijo Ginny.

-Aunque me lo niegues,sé que algo me ocultas y está bien si no me lo quieres contar,pero debes saber que yo estaré aquí siempre.

Ginny dudó un momento,pero luego habló,necesitaba desahogarse y decirle a alguien lo que había pasado ese sábado,aunque esto no era lo que la preocupaba tanto,sino sus posibles consecuencias.

-Pues si,debo decirte algo.Verás hace unas semanas atrás...

Y de esta forma la chica le contó todo a su cuñada,sintiéndose un poco más relajada,aunque no del todo.

-Bueno,si dices que la relación entre ustedes dos no cambió desde aquel suceso no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte,¿o quizás hay algo más que no me estás diciendo?.

-Es que...no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó esa noche y pues....

-¿Qué,Ginny?Habla-exclamó Hermione,dándose cuenta de lo que su amiga le quería decir.

-Es muy difícil decirlo,es algo que me tiene muy preocupada,creo...que no utilizamos ningún método de protección-dijo Ginny muy apenada.

-Eso es lo que causa el alcohol,las personas pierden el sentido de la realidad y no saben lo que hacen.Yo creo que debes hablar con Harry y preguntarle,quizás el si recuerde algo....

-No lo creo,el me dijo que no recuerda nada de nada.

-Entonces,querida amiga,creo que sólo queda esperar,o realizar alguna clase de prueba.Recuerda que hagas lo que hagas,yo estaré aquí contigo.Y no le contaré nada de esto a Ron.

-Gracias Herm,por todo lo que siempre haces por mí.

-Para eso estamos las amigas,además de todo somos familia-agregó Herm,con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su cuñada.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Los días pasaban y la preocupación de Ginny se iba haciendo cada vez mayor.

Un día,ella iba caminando por la calle cuando de repente todo su mundo empezó a girar,sentía que se desvanecía,pero afortunadamente unos fuertes brazos la ayudaron a levantarse y a sentarse en un banco que allí había.Cuando se sintió mejor,reconoció a la persona que la había ayudado,quien la miraba con una terrible preocupación en su rostro.

-Harry,gracias por ayudarme,no se que me pasó.

-Casi te desmayas,al parecer te bajó la presión.Ahora que te sientes mejor te llevaré al sanador.

La chica se rió y dijo:

-Harry,acordate que yo soy sanadora,sé bien que es lo que tengo.Fue sólo un incidente de baja presión,no es nada para preocuparse.En serio todo está bien.

Pero ciertamente ella estaba más preocupada de lo que aparentaba estar.Es que tenía serias sospechas de lo que podía pasarle.

-No puedo quedarme tranquilo,no cuando la persona que más me importa en este mundo está mal.Ginny,desde aquel sábado en la heladería te sientes mal.Por favor,vamos al sanador a que te revise.Quizás estés enferma y no lo sepas.

Pero en realidad Harry pensaba que la chica no estaba enferma,de echo tenía las mismas sospechas que ella,desde hacía ya bastante,pero no se lo quiso decir para no preocuparla.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Esa misma noche una chica salía de una farmacia muggle,con una bolsa en la mano.A pesar de ser sanadora,especialista en nacimientos y mujeres embarazadas(obstetra),ella confiaba mucho en la pruebas muggle,era una persona con una mente muy abierta a todo tipo de cosas.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento,la dejó en la mesa y se fue a bañar.

´´No me puede estar pasando esto a mi,el y yo sólo somos amigos.

Pero si,si nos puede pasar,no recuerdo nada de aquel sábado y en el estado en el que estábamos no creo que hayamos pensado en nada.No puede ser,no puede ser.No puedo estar embarazada,no ahora,y menos de mi mejor amigo.´´

En ese mismo momento,un chico pensaba lo mismo que ella.

´´Estoy muy preocupado por Ginny,esos síntomas que tiene no son muy normales.Estoy tan seguro de que es lo que le sucede,pero no puede ser.

En realidad si puede ser,¿qué haremos?.Tranquilo Harry,piensa bien,quizás sólo es cansancio lo que ella tiene...´´

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Esa misma noche,un rato más tarde,una hermosa pelirroja lloraba desconsoladamente en su cama.A su lado,la caja que había comprado antes en la farmacia estaba abierta y al parecer ya no tenía nada dentro.

Sus llantos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de su mejor amigo,que al verla así la abrazó intentando calmarla.

-Ginny,por favor dime que te sucede,¿por qué lloras así?,vamos cuentame.

Pero la chica no podía parar de llorar,le era imposible articular palabra,por esta razón Harry la dejó que llorara en sus brazos,mientras miraba la cajita que estaba depositada muy cerca de ellos.

Al verla,Harry se puso muy pálido y nervioso,sus sospechas se confirmaba,y ¿ahora que iba a pasar?.

-Ginny,hablame,creo saber que te sucede.

Ginny trató de calmarse y juntando valor dijo:

-Estoy embarazada.

El chico la abrazó aún más fuerte y lejos de no reaccionar como podrían hacer otros hombres en su situación el le dijo:

-Ginny,ya verás como salimos adelante con todo esto.No tienes de que preocuparte,yo estaré contigo como estuve siempre,y ahora mucho más.Bien sabes que aunque tu y yo no seamos una pareja,el cariño que nos tenemos el uno por el otro es tan enorme que hará que este niño crezca rodeado de tanto o más amor como si lo fuéramos.

La chica se separó un poco de su amigo y tratando de sonreir le dijo:

-Gracias Harry,te quiero mucho.

-Y yo también a ti.Pero el que está agradecido soy yo,no podría imaginarme una mejor madre para mi hijo.

-Y yo tampoco un mejor padre.Pero ahora debemos solucionar muchas cosas.

-Claro que sí,pero no hoy,ahora te acuestas y te duermes,creo que han sido demasiadas emociones por el día de hoy.Yo me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermes,¿de acuerdo?.

-Muchas gracias.

Y una vez que la chica se quedó profundamente dormida,su amigo se fue,no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y otro en su vientre.

-Adiós bebé-dijo el chico,antes de desaparecer hacía su casa.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hola a todos!!!!!:¿Qué les pareció este cap?,a mi me gusto mucho realmente,me pareció muy tierno.Espero que a ustedes también les guste mucho y me dejen reviews.

Muchas gracias a Ginny-ForEver y a Violet-Potter por sus reviews.Espero que este cap. sea de su agrado y va dedicado enteramente a ustedes.

Besitos,

LunitaBlack!!!!


	4. I´ll be there for you

_**Capítulo cuatro:I´ll be there for you.**_

Momentos después,ese mismo joven llegaba a su casa.

Miles de cosas rondaban por su cabeza y la seguridad que intentaba transmitirle a su amiga un rato antes,había desaparecido completamente.En su lugar,una sensación mezcla de inseguridad y temor lo embargó completamente.Por otra parte,también sentía alegría,ya que como todos dicen,un hijo es siempre una bendición,pero para ellos dos la situación era un poco más complicada.

A pesar de quererse mucho,ellos eran solamente amigos.No eran una pareja,además de ser bastante jóvenes para ser padres.El pensaba que la situación habría sido diferente si estarían casados o al menos si fueran novios,pero no lo eran.Ella amaba a otro hombre y el,aunque lo negara,amaba a otra mujer.

El antes seguro hombre pasó a ser aquel tímido niño que había ingresado a Hogwarts,aquel que era un manojo de nervios e inseguridades,que era bastante pequeño para su edad,cuya vida era una tragedia,la cual se reflejaba en sus hermosos pero siempre tristes ojos verdes.Aquel que gracias a sus enormes poderes y la incondicional ayuda de sus amigos había superado tantas cosas y había logrado tantas otras.Aquel que a pesar de la tristeza de sus ojos pensaba que la vida valía la pena vivirla y que el sacrificio de sus padres no había sido en vano.Ese ahora hombre cuya única certeza de su vida en este momento era tratar de darle a su hijo todo el amor,el cariño,los cuidados,la compañía que a el le habían faltado cuando niño.Sabía,también,que a pesar de las circuntancias todo saldría bien y que ayudaría en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance a la maravillosa mujer que era la mamá de ese bebé.SU bebé.Porque de eso no había ninguna duda.Juntos iban a superar todos los problemas que surgieran,los prejuicios de la gente,las malas lenguas y demás,pero lo harían juntos,como siempre lo habían hecho.Esta era nueva etapa en la vida de ambos,cuya única certeza era el niño que iba a nacer.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Horas más tarde,una joven mujer se despertaba.

Muchos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza,pensaba que todo lo sucedido había sido un sueño,pero no era así.

Unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer lentamente por su rostro.

En ese momento lo único que sentía era miedo,mucho miedo.Esto era algo totalmente nuevo para ella.De pronto se sintió como la niñita indefensa que despedía triste a sus hermanos en la estación de tren.

Toda la seguridad que había adquirido en esos años pareció desvanecerse por unos instantes así como la falsa sonrisa que trató de fingir para tranquilizar a Harry la noche anterior.

Estaba convencida que el debía sentirse igual que ella,pero no había querido demostrárselo para no preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba.

¿Un bebé?,¿qué haría ella con un bebé a los 20 años y soltera?,bien sabía que de cualquier manera saldría adelante y que Harry jamás la dejaría sóla en esto.Su amigo nunca fue precisamente el tipo de hombre que evade sus responsabilidades,sino todo lo todo Griffindor,al igual que ella.

Trató de tranquilizarse,ya que bien sabía que su estado de ánimo podría afectar al bebé.Se bañó,se vistió y se fue para su trabajo,con la esperanza de despejar un poco su mente.Aunque eso le iba a ser imposible.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Apenas llegar a su trabajo,se encontró con una carta la cual no pudo ni mirar ya que la necesitaban en la parte de guardia.Al parecer ese día sería bastante agitado para la chica.

A la hora del almuerzo,la carta había sido olvidada por la mujer y mientras estaba yendo a almorzar se encontró con Harry,quien la abrazó con tanta delicadeza,como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla.

-¿Cómo has estado?-le preguntó.

-Bien,aunque con bastante hambre,¿me acompañás al almorzar?.

-Por supuesto que sí.Tus deseos son órdenes.

Mientras almorzaban,Ginny habló.

-Harry,tu deberías estar entrenando,¿por qué no estás allí?.

-Simplemente porque en este momento tengo cosas más importantes que hacer,como por ejemplo:estar aquí contigo-le respondió el chico con una media sonrisa.

-Gracias por la importancia que tengo en tu vida Harry,creo que hay cosas de las que debemos hablar,¿tu que opinas?.

-Lo mismo que tú,pero creo que este no es el lugar más indicado para hacerlo.

-Mmm puede que no,además ya debo volver al trabajo,hoy tengo un día de locos,lo más probable es que no vuelva a dormir a casa hoy-comentó la chica resignada.

-Ginny yo creo que debes hablar con tus superiores e informarles de tu situación,no debes sobrecargarte de trabajo en tu estado-le dijo el chico,tiernamente.

Ella pareció pensarlo unos instantes y luego dijo:

-Quizás tengas razón,pero es mi trabajo y sabes bien que siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mi.

-Tu siempre tan autoexigente,¿cuándo cambiaras?.

-Ya cambié Harry,ya cambié y creo que tu también.Debo volver,si hoy termino temprano pasaré por tu casa,¿de acuerdo?.

-Claro que sí-y tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos el le dijo:

-Ginny,quiero que sepas que estamos juntos en esto y que nunca los abandonaré,estaremos juntos,como siempre lo hemos estado.Te quiero mucho,y sos lo más importante que tengo en este mundo.

La chica lo abrazó y unas lágrimitas brotaron de sus claros ojos.

-Yo también te quiero mucho,gracias.Y ahora me voy,se me hace tarde,adiós.

Y de este modo la chica volvió a su trabajo mientras el joven salía del lugar.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A eso de las 10 de la noche de ese mismo día,Ginny se dirigió a la casa de Harry.Afortunadamente ella no tuvo que quedarse toda la noche trabajando.

Al llegar allí,Sirius la recibió.

-Hola niña,¿cómo has estado?,por favor pasa,Harry esta terminando de darse un baño,lo llamaré.HARRY!!!APURATE!!!-gritó Sirius,causando la risa de Ginny por la ´´delicada´´ forma que tenía el hombre de llamar a su ahijado.

-Ginny,mientras esperamos que Harry venga,quiero preguntarte algo-dijo Sirius,repentinamente preocupado.

-Claro dime.

-Lo noto raro a Harry,¿sabes si le sucedió algo?.

Ginny no sabía que decirle,por lo que mintió:

-No,no lo sé,trataré de hablar con él a ver si puedo sonsacarle algo,sabes como es Harry,el nunca habla de sus problemas.

En ese momento apareció Harry,con su cabello negro azabache mojado y revuelto,sin remera y solo vistiendo un jean.(n de la a:como me gustaría tener un Harry así para mi solita)

-Hola Ginny,perdona por mi retraso,pero es que volví hace un rato y pues no tuve tiempo de darme un baño antes.

-Bueno me iré a dormir chicos,adiós Ginny,nos veremos-se despidió Sirius,dejando solos a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Quiéres algo de beber,de comer?-ofreció Harry,a su amiga.

-No gracias,¿fuiste a entrenar luego?.

-Sí,la temporada de Quidditch está por comenzar y debemos entrenar duro.

-Por supuesto.

Estuvieron un rato hablando de cosas banales cuando Ginny preguntó:

-¿Qué haremos,Harry?,tengo mucho miedo.

El chico le sonrió,tratando de tranquilizar a Ginny y también a el mismo.

-Debo confesarte que yo también tengo miedo y mucho,es algo tan nuevo y tan inesperado que no se bien como debo actuar.Lo que si se,y con suma certeza,es que todo saldrá bien y le daré a nuestro hijo todo el amor que yo no recibí cuando era un niño.

Ginny lo miró con dulzura,el era tan bueno y hablaba con tanta sinceridad,como le hubiera gustado que Harry nunca hubiera tenido que pasar por todo lo que paso.Ahora más que nunca odiaba a Voldemort y estaba más que feliz por su muerte.

Ella le tomó la mano y dijo:

-Todo saldrá bien porque ahora vivimos en un mundo feliz,todo está tranquilo y sin Voldemort,gracias a ti.

El sólo sonrío y ella continuó hablando.

-Ahora que tenemos más asumida la situación debemos ver que haremos con nuestras vidas.Muchas cosas cambiarán a partir de ahora.

-Ya lo creo que sí.Mira Ginny,no se si estarás de acuerdo conmigo,pero opino que lo mejor es que vivamos juntos.Quiero estar cerca de ti en todo momento,quiero cuidarte,cuidarlos,mejor dicho.

-No creo que sea lo mejor,tu tienes tu vida,y yo tengo la mia.No quiero interferir en tus planes,quizás puedas arreglar todo con Marissa y yo no quiero ser un impedimento para eso.

Harry borró la sonrisa de su rostro y dijo:

-No,nunca volveré con ella,ya te dije que por un tiempo no quiero tener a ninguna mujer en mi vida.Ahora mi única prioridad es cuidar de ti y de este pequeño que nacerá en unos 8 meses,¿no?.

-Si,aproximadamente en 8 meses nacerá.Pero volviendo al tema,no creo que sea lo mejor vivir juntos.Cuando el bebé nazca,yo supongo que estaremos todo el tiempo juntos y ya nos turnaremos cuando crezca.

Harry parecía desanimado y sólo se limitó a asentir,por lo que Ginny agregó:

-No pongas esa cara por favor,no te quitaré tus derechos de padre.

Al verla sonreir,el también lo hizo y a continuación le dijo:

-Debemos decírselo a todos,no creo que al principio lo tomen demasiado bien,ya me imagino la reacción de tus hermanos y el regaño por parte de tu madre y de Hermione.

-Por Herm no debemos preocuparnos,antes de confirmar todo esto,hablé con ella y dijo que teníamos su completo apoyo.

-Bueno una menos,pero el que más me preocupa es Ron,¿cómo se lo diremos?.

Ginny pensó y le dijo a Harry:

-Mmm quizá lo mejor es que hablés tú,eres su amigo de toda la vida,lo entenderá.

-Claro,a mi me dejas la peor parte,eres su única hermana y encima menor que él,ya me imagino como se pondrá cuando se entere que hice ´´eso´´ con su hermanita y como consecuencia la dejé embarazada.Mas aún,sin estar casados o como mínimo de novios.A propósito Gin,yo pensé que si aceptabas la idea de nos vayamos a vivit juntos,también aceptaras que nos casemos,pero me doy cuenta por tu cara que la idea no te gusto para nada.

Ginny sonrió y le dijo:

-Harry tu no me amas,y yo a ti tampoco.El casamiento debemos dejarlo para la gente que se ama en serio y no para nosotros,que sólo lo haríamos por compromiso y para dejar contentos a los demás.

-Creo que tienes razón,no lo había pensado así.Igualmente a pesar de no ser una pareja tu y yo,no dejo de creer que eres la mejor madre para mi hijo-dijo el chico,mientras delicadamente posaba una de sus manos sobre el aún plano vientre de la mujer que tenía al lado.

Ella lo miró con infinita ternura y a continuación apoyo su mano sobre la de Harry,y le dijo:

Yo también creo lo mismo de ti.

Esta tierna escena estaba siendo observada por un hombre que accidentalmente pasaba por allí,quien pensaba:

-Así que ese era lo que tenía tan preocupado a mi ahijado.Siempre supe que estos dos terminarían unidos por algo más que una simple amistad,que yo creo pronto se transformará en algo más.Qué cosas de la vida,seré abuelo,yo el gran seductor Sirius Black,seré abuelo.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A la mañana siguiente,mientras Harry desayunaba Sirius ingresó a la cocina.

-Buenos días niño,aunque creo que no tan niño-dijo Sirius,con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Y eso porque?-preguntó Harry.

Sirius hizo como que pensaba y luego contestó:

-Pues no se,tu sabrás.

-Si creo que lo sé,me parece que alguien anduvo husmeando por donde no debía ayer a la noche,¿no es así?.

-El que anduvo husmeando por donde no debía eres tú,Harry,¿cómo se te ocurre dejar embarazada a la pequeña Ginny?.

A Harry se le subieron los colores y no supo que decir.

-Vamos Harry,ya lo sé todo,FELICITACIONES PAPÁ!!!-dijo Sirius mientras abrazaba emocionado a su ahijado y luego agregó:

-No ha sido en las mejores circunstancias ya que creo que ella y tú no son nada más que amigos,pero un desliz cualquiera lo puede tener.Pero ahora,poniendonos serios,quiero que me expliques bien todo.

A continuación,Harry le contó todo a su padrino,incluído lo de la borrachera,detalle que con Ginny habían decidido ocultar a la mayoría pero como Sirius era como un hermano mayor,con las responsabilidades de un padre para Harry,eso no se lo pudo ocultar.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Pasaron unas semanas y ya todos sabían de la noticia.

A pesar de,como ellos esperaban,al principio los regañaron luego les dieron su entero apoyo.

También como era de esperarse,el que peor reaccionó fue Ron,que al enterarse tuvieron que detenerlo para que no golpeara a su mejor amigo.

Hermione estaba especialmente emocionada con la noticia,y Ginny estaba tranquila porque su mejor amiga estaba en el mismo estado que ella,y por la tanto estaban más unidas que nunca.Entendían los malestares,los cambios de humor y los antojos mejor de lo que nadie podría hacerlo.Además sus niños se llevarían apenas unos meses y crecerían como hermanos.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Un día,Ginny estaba a punto de irse de su trabajo,cuando alguien se apareció en su despacho y le dijo:

-Hola amor,hace tanto que no te veía,¿por qué me miras con esa cara?,¿no recibiste mi carta?.


	5. New feelings appear in Harry´s heart

_Los personajes no son de mi propiedad y con este ff no pretendo lucrar_.

**´´Las desilusiones amorosas pueden traer grandes consecuencias''**

_**Capítulo cinco:´´New feelings appears in Harry´s heart´´.**_

Un hombre de unos 23 años,alto,de pelo oscuro y ojos claros estaba en el consultorio de Ginny.La joven mujer se quedó muy asombrada de ver a aquel hombre allí.Una mezcla de sentimientos la embargó por completo:bronca,asombro,tristeza,y aunque le costara admitirlo,un poco de amor también.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar dijo:

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá,Nick?.

Aquel hombre era Nick,el ex novio de Ginny,aquel por el que ella tanto sufrió y con quién todo había terminado hace un tiempo atrás.

-¿No recibiste mi carta?,en ella decía que hoy te visitaría ya que debía hablar contigo de algo importante.

-Ehh no recibí ninguna carta tuya,es extraño todo esto,pero dime ¿a qué viniste?-preguntó la chica en un tono poco amistoso.

-¿Por qué me hablas de ese modo?,creí que a pesar de nuestra ruptura habría un mejor trato por parte de ambos.

-Te confundiste,más sabiendo la verdadera razón de por qué tu querías terminar conmigo-espetó la joven muy enojada,todo el dolor y la frustración que había sentido en ese tiempo estaba siendo expresado en esa conversación.

-¿De qué estás hablando,Ginny?,no hay otra razón más que entre nosotros no estaban bien las cosas desde hace tiempo.

-Esa es la versión oficial,pero yo hace un corto tiempo te vi con otra mujer.ESA fue la verdadera razón.

El chico parecía bastante confundido,y una mezcla de culpa y desconcierto aparecieron en su bello rostro.

-Mi amor,no entiendo de que hablas,nunca hubo otra más que tú.

Ginny no podía más,su ira la estaba superando y sentía unas enormes ganas de lanzarle un hechizo.

-No me digas mi amor,yo ya no soy nada tuyo,y no me tomes por idiota,yo se bien lo que vi.Estabas en un cantobar,bastante cercano a mi departamento con Marissa,y no te atrevas a negarlo,porque no fui la única que lo vi.

-¿Y quién más lo vió?-preguntó el joven,palideciendo enseguida al darse cuenta que había metido la pata.

-Bueno,bueno,veo que nos vamos entendiendo,ya me diste la razón.Vete de aquí,no entiendo a que viniste y no quiero saberlo.

Nick parecía terriblemente arrepentido.

-Ginny,por favor perdoname,estaba confundido,ella me buscó,pero entiende que NUNCA PERO NUNCA estuve con ella durante nuestro noviazgo,jamás te fui infiel.

-Eso ya no importa,nada que tenga que ver contigo me interesa en este momento,tengo cosas más importante en que pensar-dijo Ginny,de forma altiva.

Eso a Nick le sonó a :ESTOY CON OTRO,VETE por lo que preguntó:

-¿Hay otro hombre en tu vida?,es eso ¿verdad?,eso es lo importante en este momento.

-Eso no te importa,mi vida dejó de formar parte de la tuya desde hace ratp asi que no deberías meterte en lo que no te importa,ahora te pido que te vayas ya que tengo mucho trabajo por delante.

-Por favor,aunque sea dejame decirte la razón de mi visita,no soporto más sentir todo esto dentro mío y no decírtelo:Ginny,te amo como el primer día,por favor perdóname por todo,nunca quise hacerte daño,vuelve conmigo que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido-el joven dijo esto mirando a los ojos a la chica,pero al notar su seria mirada enseguida bajó la vista y enrojeció.

Ginny no sabía que decir ni que hacer,por un momento pareció olvidar todo su sufrimiento al lado de ese hombre y estaba decidida a perdonarlo,aunque no volvería con él,pero luego se dio cuenta que el no merecía su perdón y que ella no era la única sufriendo por su causa,sino también su mejor amigo,ya que su exnovia lo había engañado con Nick.Tratando de parecer fuerte,Ginny dijo:

-Veo que de un momento para el otro te volviste demostrativo,esto es muy extraño en ti,¿estás seguro que no actúas bajo la maldición Imperius?.

El joven la miró asombrado,Ginny nunca le hablaba de ese modo tan irónico e hiriente a nadie salvo cuando estaba muy enojada,por lo que él enseguida comprendió el enorme dolor que le había causado a la joven.

-Ginny,se que estás enojada conmigo y que nunca volveremos a estar juntos,pero por lo menos perdoname,te lo ruego-dijo el muchacho arrodillándose frente a la joven.

Esto a Ginny pareció ablandarle un poco el corazón,pero no del todo,por lo que dijo:

-Yo no fui la única a la que dañaste con tus acciones,no te imaginas todo lo que ha sucedido por tu culpa y la de esa estúpida de Marissa.

Pero como siempre de todo lo malo siempre hay algo bueno.Te perdonaré porque me das mucha lástima ahí tirado,pero nunca olvidaré todo lo que pasó.

El chico se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias,muchas gracias,recuerda que si quieres volver conmigo lo único que debes hacer es buscarme,siempre estaré ahí para ti,y ahora debo reincorporarme a mi trabajo,hace bastante que no venía por aquí ya que mi trabajo estaba afuera,con la gente de la calle.Adios amor,nunca olvides que te amo.

Y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla que Ginny no pudo evitar,el se fue dejando a la chica sola y muy desconcertada en su consultorio.

Unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer lentamente por las mejillas de la hermosa joven,que luchaba por no dejarlas salir.Toda la frialdad y la seguridad que había demostrado momentos antes se había desvanecido completamente.Le había costado mucho rechazar a ese hombre que tanto había amado.A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho,ella no podía evitar el sentirse atraída por el pero estaba segura que nunca en su vida volvería a estar con él,no solo porque ahora estaba embarazada de otra persona sino también porque ella tenía su orgullo y había cosas que nunca dejaría pasar.

Al parecer en ese momento Ginny recordó algo y empezó a buscar en uno de los cajones de su escritorio algo que había dejado olvidado.Se trataba de aquella carta que había recibido un tiempo atrás y que por cosas del destino no había abierto aún.Dicha carta decía:

_Querida Ginny:_

_Espero que te encuentres muy bien.Deseo volver a verte muy pronto aunque todo entre nosotros esté terminado.Precisamente de eso quiero hablarte.Iré a verte el día 10 de octubre por la mañana,ya que como te habrás dado cuenta ahora no estoy trabajando en el hospital,sino fuera de este desempeñando las mismas funciones._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Nicholas Jefferson._

Ginny arrugó la carta y luego con un hechizo la prendió fuego,no quería nada que tuviera que ver con aquel que tanto la había lastimado y después de hacer esto,volvió a sus quehaceres habituales.

Más tarde,en otro lugar,los Chuddley Cannons entranaban duramente,ya que dentro de poco comenzaría la temporada.

Ellos estaban seguros de que ganarían,su actual equipo era excelente y para sus integrantes era como estar en familia.Todos,en su época de estudiantes,habían estado en Griffindor y se conocían.

Como ya se sabe,el guardián del equipo era Ron y el buscador Harry.

Las cazadoras eran las mismas que cuando Harry ingresó al equipo,Angelina Jonhson,quien también era la capitana,Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell y los bateadores,a pesar de no ser los gemelos Weasley,eran los dos de los compañeros de cuarto de Harry y Ron en Hogwarts,Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.

Ese día,el equipo estaba jugando muy bien,a excepción del buscador que estaba un poco desconcentrado.

-Harry,¿qué te sucede?,te estás salvando por poco de no caer de tu escoba,trata de concentrarte-le gritó la capitana desde su escoba.

-De acuerdo,disculpen todos-gritó Harry.

Al terminar el entrenamiento,Ron se acercó a su ´´hermano´´ y le preguntó:

-Oye amigo,¿qué te sucede?,no tienes una muy buena cara.

-No pasa nada,estoy bien solo que un poco cansado,ayer no dormi bien.

-¿Y a qué se deben tus pocas horas de sueño?,no habrás estado de nuevo con mi hermanita,¿verdad?-preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-No Ron,pero es que últimamente estoy un poco nervioso por los recientes acontecimientos y me cuesta conciliar el sueño.

-Mmm yo creo que deberías ir a San Mungo para que te den alguna poción para el insomnio,aunque creo que a ti te vendría bien una pequeña charla de hombre a hombre,de hermano del alma a hermano del alma,de futuro padre a futuro padre,¿qué dices?.

-Creo que tienes razón.Tu sabes que no soy de esas personas que expresan demasiado su miedo,pero en este momento te lo diré:tengo mucho miedo,todo esto es una nueva experiencia para mi,y dadas las circunstancias ese miedo se acrecienta más aún.Me siento culpable por haberla dejado embarazada y moriría si a ella le pasara algo malo.

-Harry,tu sabes que no puedo ser muy objetivo con respecto a este tema,pero trataré de serlo lo más posible.A ella no le pasará nada y tampoco al bebé,siempre tienes esa costumbre de pensar que a las personas que más cerca de ti están les tiene que pasar algo malo.

Contestame,en todos estos años de conocernos,¿nos pasó algo a Hermione,a mi o a Ginny?.

-No,pero podría haberles pasado.

-Claro que podría habernos pasado,pero no por ser amigos tuyos,sino porque a cualquiera le puede pasar algo malo,así es la vida.Nada es totalmente malo además.Siempre recuerda eso,y ahora quedate tranquilo que todo va a salir bien.Ustedes dos tienen todos nuestro apoyo,aunque a principio yo no lo haya demostrado,y no debes tener miedo.Serás un gran padre,le darás a tu hijo o hija todo el amor que cuando niño te ha sido negado y sabrás lo que es realmente tener una familia propia.Y recuerda algo que te diré,antes de que el bebé nazca,mi hermanira y tú serán algo más que dos amigos que por cosas del destino tendrán un hijo juntos-dijo Ron,con un guiño pícaro.

Harry se sonrojo pero decidió hacer como que no había escuchado lo último y dándole un abrazo al mejor amigo de toda su vida,le dijo:

-Gracias Ron,tu también serás un gran padre.

-Eso espero Harry,eso espero.

-Debo irme Ron,voy a casa de Ginny,mañana nos veremos,mandale saludos a Herm y a mi sobrinito.

-De acuerdo,tu también al mío y a mi hermana,adios.

Un rato más tarde Harry se apareció en el departamento de Ginny,que estaba cenando cuando el apareció.

-Hola Harry,¿quieres comer?-preguntó la chica.

-Claro que sí,no perdería algo cocinado por ti de ninguna manera-contestó el chico mientras la saludaba con un dulce beso en la mejilla y a continuación la ayudaba a servirle la comida.

Ya mientras comían....

-Harry,la semana que viene tengo turno con una colega,para hacerme un ultrasonido(n de la a:En San Mungo habían adoptado ciertos métodos muggles por considerarlos más eficientes que los mágicos).

-Dime bien cuando y te acompañaré,tengo muchas ganas de ver al bebé y saber si todo va bien.

Ginny le sonrió y dijo:

-No tienes que acompañarme si no puedes,la temporada de Quidditch está cerca y los entrenamientos son muy duros,iré sola,no hay problema.

-No señorita,te acompañaré a como de lugar,no importa si ese mismo día se jugara el partido más importante de la temporada,yo iría igual contigo.No te dejaré jamás sola,eso recuerdalo.

-Muchas gracias Harry,y ahora termina de comer que se enfriará.

De este modo siguieron comiendo y Harry no paraba de mirar a la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente,el sentía que en el mundo no tenía tarea más importante que protegerla,cuidarla,ayudarla,apoyarla y ¿amarla?,esto apareció en la mente de Harry sin que el se diera cuenta,pero rápidamente lo desechó,convenciéndose que solo lo pensó por lo que Ron le había dicho en la tarde.

Ginny,dandose cuenta de la insistente mirada de su amigo,le preguntó:

-¿Qué tanto me miras?,¿tengo algo extraño?.

Un leve sonrojo cruzó la cara de Harry,cosa que Ginny notó pero se hizo la tonta.

-Pues nada,estás muy bonita hoy,eso es nada más.

Ahora la sonrojada era Ginny.

-Muchas gracias Harry,tu también estás guapo.

Más tarde,se despidieron ya que era bastante tarde y ambos debían despertarse temprano al día siguiente.Sin saber porque,Harry se fue medio triste de la casa de la muchacha,como si deseara quedarse para siempre con ella y no separarse nunca.

Una semana más tarde,Harry y Ginny estaban sentados frente a uno de los consultorios en la Sala de Espera del Hospital San Mungo.

Casi no hablaban y estaban nerviosos,ya que ese sería el primer ultrasonido y como siempre las primeras veces en todos los ámbitos traen muchos nervios.

Cuando pasaron al consultorio,la sanadora Jackson los saludó amablemente mientras acomodaba a Ginny en una camilla y preparaba a Ginny para el estudio.

-Bueno,supongo que estarás bastante nerviosos por ser primerizos,¿verdad?-preguntó la sanadora.

-Si,la verdad que si-respondió Harry,que estaba estático al lado de la camilla.

-Es muy común esto de los nervios,pero ya pasarán,ahora por favor miren la pantalla.

Y a continuación la doctora comenzó a pasar un aparatito por el vientre de Ginny y las primeras imágenes del bebé Potter-Weasley aparecieron en la pantalla.

-Esto que ven acá,es su cabeza,y esas sus piernitas-decía la sanadora,señalando el monitor.

Ambos estaban muy emocionados y se tomaban con fuerza de las manos.

-No deben preocuparse por nada,todo esta bien y el bebé se está desarrollando en perfectas condiciones,aún no podemos ver si se trata de un niño o una niña pero creo que en el próximo examen lo podremos ver,si lo desean.Es un perfecto embarazo de casi tres meses.Felicitaciones a ambos.

Tanto Harry como Ginny agradecieron a la sanadora y se retiraron mucho más relajados de lo que habían entrado.

Como ambos tenían el día libre decidieron ir a dar un paseo,aprovechando de los últimos días de calor de esa temporada.

Luego de una caminata llegaron a un hermoso parque,y se sentaron en un banco.

-Qué bueno que todo está bien,me siento mucho más tranquila.

-Yo también,a propósito Gin,creo que debemos ir a comprar ropa nueva,¿no lo crees?-dijo Harry muy serio.

-¿Ropa nueva?,aún es pronto para comprarle ropa al bebé,aunque considerando con el tiempo de anticipación que le compramos la ropa al bebé de los chicos,yo creo que esta vez te tardaste en proponer esa idea.

-Jajaja si tienes razón,pero no me refería a ropa para el bebé sino para ti,ya estás bastante gordita debo decirte-dijo Harry,riéndose.

Ginny se hizo la enojada y le golpeó el hombro.

-Jajaja vos reite,si estoy así también es por culpa tuya,asi que mejor quita esa cara que sino te lanzaré un hechizo-dijo Ginny,haciendo ademán de sacar su varita,aunque luego de observar su vientre,que aunque incipiente ya se notaba,agregó medio triste:

-Pensandolo bien,tenés razón,tengo bastantes kilos de más,más de los que tendría que tener.

Harry,al observar la reacción de la chica y sintiéndose un poco culpable por su broma le dijo:

-Claro que no tienes más kilos de los que deberías tener,estás muy bien,además así te ves más hermosa.

Pero Harry no le pudo levantar el ánimo a la chica,que se puso muy triste y casi se larga a llorar.Para evitarlo,Harry la abrazó.

-Ginny,disculpame no quise hacerte sentir mal,fue solo una broma,por favor no estés mal,que si tu estas mal,yo me muero.

Al parecer,estas dulces palabras y el apoyo de Harry hicieron que ella se sintiera mejor y sonrió.

En ese momento,el corazón del chico empezó a latir apresuradamente y sintió grandes deseos de besarla,los cuales intentó reprimir inútilmente.Lo más delicadamente que pudo tomó el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos y suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hola a todos:Espero que este capítulo les haya gustando mucho.

Agradezco especialmente a Ginny-ForEver por todas las reviews que ha dejado y también a Violet-Potter,susy-m y a kika dlc.Gracias a todas y espero que el ff sea lo que esperaban.

Dentro de poco,el próximo cap.!!!

Besos,

LunitaBlack!!!


	6. I´m loving angels instead

_Nada es de mi propiedad,solo la trama de mi ff y algunos personajes.No pretendo lucrar con esta historia,sólo expresarme._

_´´Unidos para siempre´´ (antes ´´LAS DESILUSIONES AMOROSAS PUEDEN TRAER GRANDES CONSECUENCIAS´´)_

Capítulo seis:I´m loving angels instead.

Ginny se sorprendió mucho y no supo como reaccionar.

Al principio comenzó correspondiendo el beso pero luego de que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando rompió el beso.

Por unos momentos ninguno de los dos hablaban.

Harry estaba muy arrepentido por lo que había hecho,sabía que no debería haberla besado pero fue un impulso del momento.

-Harry,¿por qué hiciste?-preguntó la chica al fin.

-No lo sé,fue un impulso,sentí que debía hacerlo,por favor perdoname,se que no tendría que haberte besado.

-De acuerdo,te perdono,pero esto no debe volver a repetirse,tu y yo somos amigos,excelentes amigos,y no sería bueno que nuestra relación se confunda por cosas como estas-dijo Ginny,bastante apenada,pero con firmeza en su voz.

-Tienes razón,yo tampoco quiero que eso suceda,lo peor que podría pasarme en mi vida es perderte como amiga Ginny,te prometo que no volverá a pasar nunca.Y ahora sería bueno que volvamos,se está haciendo tarde ya.

Y de este modo,ambos abandonaron el parque con muchos pensamientos en su mente.

Al llegar a su casa,Harry estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio a su padrino,que lo estaba esperando para cenar.

-Eh Harry,¿a dónde vas?,te estaba esperando para cenar-le dijo Sirius a Harry cuando este había comenzado a subir las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

-Ahh hola Sirius,no te ví.

-Si,me di cuenta que no me viste,ven vamos a cenar que estoy muriendo de hambre,y me cuentas como les fue con la sanadora.

Mientras cenaban...

-Y bien,¿va todo bien?,¿no hay ninguna complicación?-preguntó Sirius.

-Ehh no,todo está bien por suerte,perfecto diría yo-contestó Harry bastante distraído.

-Pero no pareces estar muy contento por eso,algo te sucede,¿me contarás?.

-No me sucede nada,es sólo que estoy cansado,los entrenamientos están siendo cada vez más fuertes,eso es todo.

Sirius pareció examinarlo por unos momentos y luego le dijo:

-Hoy no deberías estar cansado,no fuiste a entrenar.Creo que tienes otro problema,el cual tiene nombre y apellido:GINNY WEASLEY.

Harry pareció sorprendido,su padrino lo conocía tanto como un padre o una madre conocen a sus hijos,y a el no podía ocultarle nada.

-Pues debo decirte que tienes razón.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?,¿eso de ser amigos de por vida no va más?,¿al fin te diste cuenta que lo suyo no es una simple amistad?.

-Claro que no es una simple amistad,es una gran amistad y eso no cambiará nunca pase lo que pase-contestó Harry,medio desilusionado.

-Hayy cuando se darán cuenta que ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos,y a propósito,¿a qué te refieres con pase lo que pase?,¿ahora qué sucedió?,por suerte no la puedes dejar embarazada nuevamente,porque ya lo está.

Harry se sonrojo un poco y luego contestó:

-No es eso lo que pasó,tu siempre tan mal pensado querido padrino,es que hoy estábamos hablando y tuve un impulso,y la besé.Eso fue lo que pasó.

Sirius puso su mejor sonrisa y dijo:

-Yo tenía razón niño,debes darte cuenta que si te sucedió eso es porque no es una amiga para ti,es algo más.¿O alguna vez tuviste ese mismo impulso con Hermione?.

-No,claro que no.Ella siempre fue de Ron además...

-Además,¿qué?.

-Nada que pensándolo bien,quizás tengas razón,y ahora me voy a dormir,tengo mucho sueño,gracias por la sesión de psicología,Freud.Hasta mañana.

Y de este modo Harry se fue a dormir,bastante más confundido que antes.

Mientras tanto,Ginny daba vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir.

Ese beso la había dejado bastante shockeada,aunque no entendía porque.Si entre ellos habían pasado cosas más fuertes,¿por qué un simple beso la estaba trastornando tanto?.Fue sólo un impulso,a cualquiera le podría pasar,más considerando la situación que ellos estaban pasando.Cualquier persona en la misma situación de ellos confundiría sus sentimientos.

¿Pero por qué le pasaba esto?,ella no quería que la relación entre ellos se desgastara por algo así,lo que más le dolería era perder la amistad de Harry.Nunca nadie la había comprendido,apoyado,ayudado tanto como él.Eso era lo que lo hacía tan especial,tenían gustos similares,la misma pasión por las cosas que emprendían y esa dulzura tan especial que tenía ese joven lo hacían perfecto.Eran como almas gemelas,ellos sabían que nunca encontrarían a otras personas en el mundo con las que pudieran tener tanta química como la que había entre ellos dos.

Quizás después de todo,ellos estaban destinados a estar unidos para siempre,y con este último pensamiento la joven mujer cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los días fueron pasando y el 31 de Octubre se acercaba.Ese día era Halloween y había decidido celebrarlo con una gran cena en la casa de La Madriguera.Todos estaban ansiosos porque llegara ese día,pero Harry no estaba tan bien como ellos.Ese mismo día se cumplían ya 20 años de la muerte de sus padres y como todos los años,los iría a visitar al cementerio de Hogwarts,donde estaban enterrados.

Para esa ocasión lo acompañaría su incondicional amiga Ginny,ya que a su padrino siempre le gustaba ir sólo a visitarlos.Al parecer esas visitas lo ponían realmente triste y no le gustaba mostrar su tristeza delante de su ahijado,no quería ponerlo peor a él.

Ese día llegó y Harry y Ginny estaban caminando por Hogsmeade para llegar al cementerio.Hablaban poco y nada,la tensión se notaba en el ambiente,Harry estaba muy triste y ella no lo iba a molestar hablándole de cualquier cosa,aunque fuera para distraerlo.

Cuando llegaron a la tumba de los padres del chico,dejaron suavemente las flores al frente de estas y Harry les habló como si ellos estuvieran vivos y lo pudieran escuchar.

-Hola papá,mamá,hoy se cumplen 20 años de su muerte y no puedo parar de pensar como hubieran sido todos estos años con ustedes a mi lado,dándome su amor y la contención que no tuve los primeros años de mi vida.Yo se que a ustedes también les hubiera gustado estar aquí conmigo,pero fue imposible.Ese maldito Voldemort,pero ahora el ya murió,ya me ocupé de vengar sus muertes.Ahora vivimos en un mundo de paz y tranquilidad,aunque debo decir que todavía quedan algunos mortífagos sueltos por allí,pero nada difícil de controlar.Y realmente ¿que sería del bien si el mal no existiera?,no podríamos reconocer que es lo bueno y que es lo malo.Pero qué lindo sería si el mundo fuera así.

Afortunadamente,aunque la familia de sangre que me quedaba viva no me trataba como tal,encontré una familia que sí lo hizo:los Weasley.Ellos me acogieron como una verdadera familia y me trataron como si fuera un miembro real de ella.

Luego con la aparición de Sirius,sentí que había encontrado un hermano mayor,que desempeña el papel de madre y padre juntos.El me conoce mucho,más de lo que yo pensaba.Tal como un padre o una madre conocen a sus hijos.

Y bueno,como olvidarme de mis amigos,mis mejores amigos del alma,dos hermanos para mi,Ron y Herm,¿qué hubiera sido de mi vida sin ellos?,tantos momentos vivimos juntos,peleas,aventuras,reconciliaciones.Y encima ahora me darán un ´´sobrinito´´ que aunque no sea de sangre yo lo siento así.Además el será mi ahijado,espero ser tan buen padrino como Sirius.

Y ahora me queda contarles de la persona que más quiero y que más me entiende en este mundo,Ginny,ella es mi ángel,la persona que nunca me dejó caer,que siempre me dio amor y protección,la que siempre me apoyo en todo aunque no estuviera haciendo las cosas bien,la que nunca permitió que la vida me sobrepasara,simplemente la razón más fuerte que yo tengo para vivir.

_´´And through it all she offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether I´m right or wrong  
and down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
I know that life won´t break me  
when I come to call,she won´t forsake me  
I´m loving angels instead...´´_

En ese momento Ginny lo abrazó muy fuerte pero sin decirle nada,no quería interrumpir la ´´charla´´ con sus padres,pero quería hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí para él.

-Y ahora les contaré una noticia,aunque supongo que ya la sabrán,mi ángel y yo tendremos un bebé.Serán abuelos,me gustaría tanto que pudieran estar aquí para conocer a su nieto o nieta,pero aunque en cuerpo no puedan estar yo se que en espíritu estarán,como siempre lo han estado.Y no se preocupen que su nieto sabrá todo sobre su ustedes y los amará tanto como lo hago yo y como si lo hubieran conocido.

Además,si Ginny me lo permite,si es niña se llamará Lily y si es niño se llamará James.

Ginny lo miró y asintió.

-Y ahora me despido,se que aunque parece que le estoy hablando a dos tumbas ustedes me están escuchando.Los amo mucho,papá y mamá,adiós.

Y las lágrimas que no había largado hasta ese momento,las dejó fluir mientras Ginny lo abrazaba.

-Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi,sos mi ángel.

-Sabes que lo hago porque te quiero,y tú también sos mi ángel.

Esa misma noche,todos cenaban alegres en casa de los Weasley.

Harry se sentía mejor luego de la visita al cementerio y ahora se divertía con las bromas de los gemelos.

Todos los Weasley estaban presentes,con sus respectivos hijos y esposas.También estaban Sirius,Lupin,Dumbledore,que había pasado sólo a saludar.

Mientras comían el postre,el tema de los nuevos bebés de la familia salió a relucir.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrán a su bebé,Ron,Herm?-preguntó la Sra.Weasley.

-Aún no lo sabemos,tenemos varios en vista pero no logramos decidirnos por alguno en especial,todavía nos quedan más de tres meses para pensarlo,mamá-respondió Ron.

-¿Y ustedes chicos?-preguntó Hermione a Ginny y Harry.

-Pues esta tarde decidimos que se llamará Lily si es niña y James si es niño-dijo Ginny.

-Qué bonito gesto de su parte chicos,ellos estarían tan orgullosos-comentó Sirius,con una nota de tristeza en su voz y a continuación propuso:

-Y ahora un brindis por el 20vo. Aniversario de la muerte de James y Lily,nunca los olvidaremos.

Y de este modo todos levantaron sus copas,homenajeando a los difuntos padres de Harry.

Cuando la cena terminó,todos se dispersaron y comenzaron a charlar de diversos temas.

Hermione y Ginny se sentaron en el patio de la casa,para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Y Herm?,¿cómo va todo?.

-Bien,muy ansiosa,ya quiero que nazca el bebé,pero debo tranquilizarme,todavía falta poco más de tres meses,¿qué me dices tú?.

-Con respecto al embarazo todo estupendo,aunque hay algo que me está molestando desde hace unos días.

-¿Qué es Ginny?,¿acaso el idiota de Nicholas nuevamente?-preguntó Herm,con un tono de enojo en su voz,odiaba mucho a ese tipo por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado a su amiga.

-No,Herm,no tiene que ver con el,tiene que ver con Harry.

Y a continuación la pelirroja le contó a su amiga lo del beso y sus posteriores reflexiones con respecto a este.

-Ginny,es extraño lo que me estás diciendo.Entre ustedes pasó algo más fuerte que un simple beso,y eso no influyó en su relación de amistad.Aunque quizás sea porque no recuerdas lo que pasó esa noche,y como ese beso fue algo que sucedió cuando estaban sobrios....

Ginny se sonrojo por lo que iba a contar a continuación,pero igualmente lo dijo.

-Herm,hay algo que no te dije,lo que paso aquella noche que estábamos ebrios no fue la primera vez que pasaba.

Hermione la miró sorprendida y luego preguntó:

-¿Quieres decir que ya había pasado algo más con Harry?,¿cómo?,¿cuándo?,¿dónde?,¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.

-Todo sucedió así,cuando yo estaba en quinto año y Harry en sexto prometimos que si para la época de mi fiesta de graduación aún no habíamos estado con nadie,tú me entiendes en qué sentido,tendríamos juntos nuestra primera vez.Y así fue,perdoname por no habértelo dicho antes,me daba mucha vergüenza,además si Ron se llegaba a enterar nos mataría.

Hermione se quedó shockeda,no podía creer la confesión de su amiga,aunque también estaba un poco dolida porque ella no se lo había contado antes.

-Bueno Gin,debo decirte que me dolió no haberlo sabido antes,pero tu tuviste tus razones para no contármelo.Ahora dime,¿esa vez sentiste algo por él más que una simple amistad?.

Ginny pareció dudar por unos instantes y luego le contestó:

-Luego de que eso pasara,yo creí que el gran amor que había sentido por Harry años antes estaba volviendo a mi,pero luego me di cuenta que sólo fue una confusión de sentimientos y que seguiríamos siendo amigos a pesar de lo que había sucedido.

-Ginny,¿y si todo lo que sentiste estos años por el no fue nada más que un simple cariño de amigos?,¿y si todo este tiempo estuviste confundiendo amistad con amor?,piénsalo bien,quizás es así.

-No lo creo amiga,supongo que me hubiera dado cuenta antes.

-Entonces cómo explicas que un simple beso te haya perturbado tanto,quizás es lo que te faltaba para darte cuenta de que lo amas como nunca amaste a nadie,tal como yo creo que a el le pasa contigo,sino ¿por qué te besó?,la excusa del impulso es siempre buena,pero lo impulsos son generados por algo.Piénsalo bien.

Y las dos mujeres siguieron hablando de otros temas,sin darse cuenta que alguien había escuchado su conversación.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola a todos:

Espero que este cap.les haya gustado tanto como a mi.

Debo decir que me surgió realmente del alma,no me costó nada escribirlo,fue como si las palabras salieran solas.

Agradezco todas las críticas,las cuales me dan la fuerza para escribir un capítulo por día.

Los kiero mucho,

Besos y gracias por leerme,

Lunita!!!_  
_

_P.d:El fragmento de canción que aparece es de ´´Angels´´ de Robbie Williams,y el título de este capítulo es una parte de ella.La visita de Robbie Williams a mi país(Argentina)tuvo gran influencia en mi!!!(lo amo!!!!)_


	7. Nuevas compañías

Capítulo siete:Nuevas compañías.

La persona que había estado escuchando la charla entre las dos mujeres se quedó un largo rato,pensando bien en lo que había oído.

¿Y si a él le había pasado lo que ellas estaban describiendo?,¿si el durante tanto tiempo había estado confundiendo amistad con amor?,¿si ese amor que creyó sentir luego de la fiesta de graduación de Ginny no había desaparecido?,todos estos pensamientos daban vueltas en la cabeza de Harry cuando una voz lo sacó de ellos:

-Harry,¿qué estás haciendo ahí tirado?-preguntó Ron,mirando extrañado a su amigo,que estaba sentado en el suelo,como escondiéndose de algo.

-Puessss...ehh...es que estaba jugando a las escondidas con Thomas(hijo de Bill,que habían llegado desde Francia para esa cena)y estoy escondiéndome.Y por favor habla bajo,que no quiero que me descubra-mintió Harry,tratando de sonar lo más convicente posible.No quería admitirle a su amigo que estaba escuchando una charla privada.

Pero Ron lo miró con una extraña expresión en su rostro y agregó:

-Harry,Thomas está durmiendo en la sala.

-Debe haberse aburrido de jugar y me dejó aquí razón tardaba tanto en encontrarme.Y yo que pensé que había elegido un buen escondite-río Harry falsamente.

-Deja de mentir y de escuchar charlas ajenas,hermano.Ven,vamos a la sala.

Y Harry,derrotado siguió a su amigo,no sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había escuchado.

-Harry,mañana temprano tenemos entrenamiento,ya no puedo esperar a que llegue el primer partido-exclamó Ron,emocionado,mientras bebían algo en la sala de La Madriguera.

-Yo tampoco,quiero que ya sea el sábado,estoy tan ansioso-dijo Harry,quizás más emocionado que su amigo.

-Mañana temprano si quieres te paso a buscar,asi no te quedas dormido,amigo.

-Oye,el que siempre se queda dormido sos vos.

-Jajaja tienes razón,mejor pasa tu por mi casa-dijo Ron,riéndose.

Al día siguiente,mientras entrenaban.....

-Harry,creo que alguien vino a verte-le gritó Dean Thomas,mientras golpeaba una bludger.

Harry miró hacia abajo y se quedó bastante extrañado por la persona que allí lo esperaba.Ella le hacía señas para que bajara,pero el simplemente se hizo el desentendido y siguió entrenando.

Cuando un rato más tarde terminaron con el entrenamiento,el descendió tranquilamente,al tiempo que una joven se acercaba corriendo hacia el.

-Hola Harry,tanto tiempo,deseaba mucho verte-le dijo Marissa,su ex novia.

-¿Qué haces aca?-preguntó Harry,de un no muy buen modo.

-¿Por qué me tratas así?,¿qué te hice yo?,te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me dejaste,yo debería tratarte de ese modo a ti-dijo la mujer,haciéndose la buena.

-No hablemos de eso,mejor decime que viniste a hacer aca.

-Mira Harry,vine a tratar de arreglar todo contigo,yo te amo,y no puedo estar más sin ti,por favor vuelve conmigo-dijo la chica dulcemente,mientras trataba de besar al chico.

Harry,visiblemente molesto,se alejó y le dijo:

-Te hubieras acordado antes de todo eso,ahora ya no tiene sentido que me digas nada,entre tu y yo ya no hay más nada.

Ella pareció pensar unos segundos y luego preguntó:

-¿Entonces es cierto lo que dicen?.

-No se a que te refieres.

-Pues verás,en San Mungo se dice que Ginny,que antes era mi amiga y ahora no se porque ya ni me dirige la palabra,está embarazada y que TU eres el padre de su bebé,por favor,dime que eso no es cierto Harry-rogó Marissa,mientras lágrimas al parecer sinceras,salían de sus bellos ojos claros.

-Si,eso es cierto,y no es algo que te importe a ti.Además deberías pensar un poco porque Ginny ya no es más tu amiga y porque yo terminé contigo.

Ella analizó la situación unos momentos y contestó indignada:

-Claro,tu terminaste conmigo para quedarte con ella,y a ella no le da la cara para volver a hablarme luego de haberme quitado a mi novio,¿es eso?.

Harry la miró por unos segundos,no podía creer que esa mujer fuera tan pero tan hipócrita y muy enojado le contestó:

-No,no es por eso,¿el nombre Nicholas Jefferson te dice algo?,espero que sí,ahora me voy,no tengo más tiempo para perderlo contigo.

Y dejando a una perpleja Marissa en el campo de entrenamiento,Harry se fue a los vestuarios,bastante molesto por la anterior situación.

Días más tarde,Ginny pasó por una situación similar cuando se encontraba revisando unas historias médicas,esperando a su próxima paciente.

Unos golpes sonaron en su puerta.

-Adelante-dijo ella,parándose para recibir a su paciente.

Pero la persona que estaba entrando a su consultorio era nada más ni nada menos que Nick,su ex.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Qué recibimiento,pero bueno,eso no importa,vengo a hablar contigo.

-Habla rápido,estoy esperando a una paciente,además tu deberías estar trabajando también-dijo Ginny,exasperada.

-De acuerdo,verás por lo que pude notar,y por lo que escuché,estás embarazada,¿verdad?.

Ginny giró los ojos y le contestó,molesta:

-Creo que es un poco obvio.

-Y ahora quiero hacerte una pregunta y que me la contestes con sinceridad,¿es mío ese bebé?.

Ginny no podía creer lo que escuchaba,no podía entender con una persona podía ser tan cara dura como él.

-Claro que no es tuyo,por si no recuerdas tu y yo terminamos hace un tiempo,y además desde hacía bastante más que no pasaba ´´nada´´ entre tu y yo.

El hombre pareció pensar y le dijo:

-Tienes razón en eso,entonces veo que no te costó nada olvidarme,te acostaste con el primer idiota que se cruzó en tu camino,nunca pensé que eras de ese tipo de mu....

Pero Nick no pudo terminar de hablar por que una sonora bofetada le golpeó el rostro fuertemente.

-NUNCA VUELVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE MI IDIOTA,LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE DIGAS ALGO COMO ESO TE MATO,Y SABES QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACERLO.Y AHORA VETE ANTES DE QUE ACABA CON TU MUGROSA EXISTENCIA.¿CÓMO PUDE SER TAN TONTA PARA ESTAR CON UN HOMBRE COMO TU?,REALMENTE NO SÉ EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO-le gritó Ginny,mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

El pobre idiota,es decir Nick,la miraba con terror,sabía que esa mujer era capaz de cualquier cosa cuando se enojaba,y sólo se limitó a decirle:

-Por favor,perdoname,no sé en que estaba pensando cuando te dije todas esas cosas.

Ginny lo miró y riéndose bastante fuerte,solo dijo:

-Me das lástima,ahora vete.

Y a continuación Nick salió corriendo como alma en pena,chocando con la persona que iba entrando al consultorio de Ginny.

-Ginny,¿qué le hiciste para que saliera así?-preguntó Harry,divertido.

-Sólo lo que se merecía,¿cómo estás Harry?,¿nervioso por el partido del sábado?.

-Si,bastante nervioso,vas a ir ¿no?.

-Claro que sí,no me lo perdería por nada del mundo

-Entonces ahí nos vemos el sábado,pasaba a ver como estabas y si vendrías pero ya debo irme porque me esperan para entrenar.Adiós Ginny.

-Adiós Harry,nos veremos.

Y de esta forma el chico desapareció,mientras Ginny pensaba si lo que Hermione le había dicho sería verdad.Si todos estos años ella estaba confundiendo amor con amistad,pero luego desechó la idea,el siempre fue su amigo y nunca será más nada que eso.

Era el sábado a la mañana y Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en las gradas,esperando a que empiece el gran partido.También estaban los gemelos,que habían ido a ver a sus respectivas parejas,además de a los chicos.Más tarde,momentos antes de que empezara el partido llegó Sirius,acompañado de Lupin,su esposa Kaitlin y su hija Sarah,de dos años.Todos estaban muy ansiosos por el partido,ya que era el primero de la temporada y el equipo tenía amplias posiblidades de ganar.

-´´Luego de del ingreso de los Puddlemore United entran a la cancha los Chuddley Cannons´´-dijo el relator del partido,toda su hinchada aplaudió con fuerza y a continuación el hombre siguió hablando:

-Ellos son:Weasley,Potter,Finnigan,Johnson,Bell,Thomas y Spinnet.

Y de esta forma el partido dio comienzo (n de la a:no lo voy a relatar porque me saldría horriblemente,solo diré como terminó).

Luego de tres horas y cuarenta minutos de juego,Harry logró atrapar la Snitch,haciéndo ganar al equipo por 250 a 70.

Todos festejaban muy emocionados este triunfo,sobre todo en la cancha los jugadores estaban muy emocionados.Y también en las gradas,solo una persona parecía no darse cuenta lo que pasaba.El calor inusual para esa época del año la estaban afectando mucho y su cabeza daba vueltas,de su boca no salían palabras para pedir ayuda,le zumbaban los oídos,sus piernas flanqueban y un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo.Luego,todo fue oscuridad.

Un rato más tarde,un grupo de gente esperaba fuera de un cuarto de San Mungo donde Ginny estaba siendo atendida luego de su descompesación.

Todos estaban muy preocupados y no hablaban.Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el sanador salió y todos se le abalanzaron preguntándole miles de cosas a la vez.

-Les agradecería si me hablaran de uno a la vez-dijo el hombre,amablemente.

-¿Cómo está Ginny?,¿qué fue exactamente lo que le sucedió?-preguntó Hermione,tratando de estar lo más calmada posible.

-Lo que le sucedió fue que le bajó la presión,y se desmayó.Le hicimos todos los estudios y está bien,al igual que el bebé.Sin embargo,deberá cuidarse mucho,tendrá que estar en reposo,al menos por una semana y media o dos y luego podrá volver a trabajar.No fue nada grave lo que le sucedió,pero yo creo que fue provocado por el exceso de trabajo y quizás la falta de alimentación,por eso deberá tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones,por su bien y el de su hijo.Y ahora pueden pasar a verla,pero de uno a la vez,si son tan amables.

Harry no casi no esperó a que el sanador terminara de hablar y se metió corriendo en la habitación de Ginny.

Al entrar allí,la vió acostada en la cama,tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara pero estaba bastante pálido.

Harry se acercó y le besó la frente,y luego le dijo:

-Ginny,me preocupaste tanto,estos momentos de mi vida fueron los peores,pensar que algo malo podría pasarles a vos o al bebé,jamás podría superar algo así.

Ginny sonrió y tomándole la mano le dijo:

-Ya pasó todo,ahora estamos bien.No fue nada grave,Jim(el sanador,que era amigo de ella del trabajo)me dijo que debo estar en reposo por una semana y media masomenos y luego podré volver al trabajo.Me aburriré tanto ese tiempo,sin nada que hacer,tirada en la cama.

Harry pareció pensar unos momentos y luego agregó:

-Necesitarás que alguien se quede contigo ese tiempo.No creo que lo mejor sea que estés sola.No sería seguro.

-Estaré bien,no te preocupes,puedo cuidarme sola.Además mamá está de vacaciones con papá en Rumania visitando a Bill,no la haré venirse desde allí para cuidarme,ni siquiera le diré lo que pasó,sino vendrá igual,y preocupada.

-Tienes razón,pero yo no me refería a tu madre.Yo te cuidaré,puedo quedarme en tu casa el tiempo que debas descansar y me ocuparé de todo,¿qué dices?-preguntó el chico.

-Harry,te agradezco,pero no creo que sea lo mejor.Tú debes entrenar,ya están en temporada,además puedo sola no te preocupes.

-Eso no importa,puedo entrenar menos horas y pasar más tiempo contigo.Ya está todo arreglado,en un rato cuando te puedas ir de aquí,yo me iré contigo y no me separaré de ti por las próximas dos semanas,¿de acuerdo?-preguntó Harry,con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-De acuerdo-dijo la chica,al parecer bastante feliz con su nuevo huésped.

Hola a todos:

Se que no es un capítulo muy bueno,pero debía dejar en claro algunas situaciones,a continuación,respondo los reviews:

LUCRE:

Algo como lo que tu sugieres pasará,ya quiero llegar a escribir esa parte.

Gracias!!!.

MUGGLE WRITER:

Ojalá te siga gustando la historia.Por favor continua pronto con tu ff ´´ De amor y de olvido'' que realmente me encanta,tanto como me gustó ´´10 años después´´.Gracias!!!!!!!

TABATAS:

Espero que te gusta este capi.Gracias!!.

JALOGON:

Gracias por el review,espero que te guste!!!

GALADRIEL:

Siii,ANGELS también es una de mis canciones preferidas de Robbie,lo amo!!!!.

Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza que fuera Ron el que escuchara la charla,hubiera sido muy gracioso,pero esa charla debía servir para ´´abrirle la cabeza´´ a Harry,y hacer que reflexionara un poco sobre sus sentimientos.

Ojalá te siga gustando mi ff!!!

Gracias a todos y disculpen por este capi tan malo,pero bue...debía ser así!!!

Los kiero mucho,sigan apoyándome,besos!!

Lunita!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. ¿Parecemos un matrimonio?,ojalá lo fuéra...

Capítulo ocho:¿Parecemos un matrimonio?,ojala lo fuéramos!!

Ese mismo sábado al anochecer,Ginny y Harry llegaron a la casa de la chica.

-Ginny,anda a acostarte,debes sentirte un poco débil,lo mejor será que descanses.

-No,me siento bien.Además tengo hambre,iré a ver que puedo cocinar.

-No no no no,te irás a tu cama-dijo el chico,mientras la levantaba en brazos.

-Vamos Harry,ya suéltame,se caminar sola,además debo pesarte demasiado-exclamó la chica,pataleando para que su ´´captor´´ la dejara bajar.

-Claro que no.

Y a continuación el chico la acostó en su cama,muy suavemente,como si temiera lastimarla.Luego le quitó los zapatos y la tapó.

-Bueno creo que no deberé hechizarte para que no te levantes,y ahora iré a ver que puedo cocinar.

-Jajaja no te veo cocinando,debes ser el peor.

-Claro que no,ya verás.

Un rato más tarde,cuando ya habían comido una rica tarta de calabaza preparada por Harry,un pequeño problema surgió.

-Harry,¿dónde piensas dormir?,porque yo estoy muy cómoda en mi gran cama como para cederte una parte-dijo la chica riéndose.

Pero Harry no se rió,el no pensaba en compartir la cama con su ´´amiga´´,no con esos nuevos sentimientos que estaban surgiendo de el para ella.

-Puedo conjurar una cama,en tu despacho,o en el comedor,o donde tu prefieras.

-Elige tu,donde te sea más cómodo,el despacho está muy lleno de cosas y no será confortable para dormir,el comedor es bastante ruidoso,recuerda que estamos en el centro de Londres y pasan muchos vehículos muggles por aquí(n de la a:jajaj bien podría poner un hechizo silenciador,pero quizá la niña tenga otras intenciones).Lo mejor sería que te quedes aquí,es la habitación más tranquila de la casa y hay mucho espacio para poner una cama más-explicó Ginny.

-De acuerdo.

Y con un simple movimiento de varita,una cama de una plaza apareció en la habitación de la chica.

-Listo,ahora podemos dormir tranquilos.

Y media hora más tarde,el departamento de la chica estaba sumido en el más profundo silencio.

Un par de días fueron pasando,sin ningún suceso fuera de lo normal para relatar.

Una madrugada,Ginny se despertó sobresaltada.Había tenido un sueño horrible.Harry se despertó segundos después y dijo:

-Ginny,¿qué haces despierta?,¿por qué tienes esa cara?.

-Tuve un sueño muy feo...-dijo la chica,sin poder continuar ya que se largó a llorar.

-Calmate amor,nada pasará,fue sólo un sueño-dijo Harry,mientras la abrazaba,y se sonrojaba mucho por como la había llamado.Lo único que esperaba era que ella no lo hubiera notado.Tratando de disimular lo dicho,Harry continuó hablando:

-Cuentame que pasaba en tu sueño.

-Yo caminaba en el medio de un bosque,sola,toda era oscuridad a mi alrededor y de repente escuchaba una voz que me decía:´´Tu bebé no nacerá,nunca serás feliz,nadie te amara´´,y a continuación se oía una horrible risa.

Harry abrazó con más fuerza a la chica,que aún sollozaba y le dijo dulcemente:

-Tranquila eso jamás pasará,sabes que todo el mundo te quiere,eres feliz y nada le pasará al bebé,no lo permitiré jamás,el o ella nacerá y será el niño o la niña más feliz del mundo,porque tendrá una mamá y un papá que lo amarán mucho y que no permitirán que nada le pase.

Y yo tampoco dejaré que nada te suceda a ti,eres demasiado importante en mi vida para permitirlo.

-Gracias Harry,te quiero mucho,¿puedo pedirte un favor?.

-Claro,tus deseos son órdenes.

-¿Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche?,si estás más cerca de mí dormiré bien,sino no creo.

El chico se sonrojó un poco pero luego dijo:

-Claro que sí.

Y a continuación,ambos se acostaron y durmieron abrazados unas horas más.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó muy temprano,esa noche no había podido dormir muy bien,su corazón se agitaba con facilidad al tener a Ginny tan pegada a él.Ya no podía seguir negando sus sentimientos,algo le pasaba con Ginny y no era sólo amistad.Quizás fuera el hecho de que iban a tener un bebé y todo eso,pero quizás fuera más que eso.

No pudo seguir reflexionando ya que un suave beso se depositó en su mejilla y unos brazos lo rodearon cuando estaba a punto de levantarse.

-Buenos días Harry,¿dormiste bien?.

-Si,dormí bastante bien,aunque debo decir que te mueves bastante,me pateaste toda la noche-bromeó el chico.

-Ayy perdoname,no me di cuenta.

-Jajaja solo bromeba,¿cómo dormiste tú?.

-Bien,no volví a soñar nada feo,y eso fue gracias a ti,si no hubieras dormido conmigo,no me hubiera sentido seguro y hubiera soñado cosas feas otra vez-le contestó la chica,medio sonrojada por lo que había dicho.

-A propósito,¿por qué te levantaste por la noche,justo después de que yo me desperté por mi pesadilla?.

-Pues no lo sé,sólo me desperté,quizá fue algún tipo de conexión mental contigo,quizás tengo ´´el ojo interior´´ y pude ver que estabas despierta,no lo sé.

-Jajaja puede ser,vamos a desayunar,tengo mucha hambre.

-Qué raro,no puedo creer que tengas hambre-rió el chico.

-Si,vos reíte,aún no tuve ningún antojo,ahí te quiero ver,cuando debas salir a comprar las cosas más extrañas a las horas menos comunes.Y tendrás que ir,sino te enfrentarás al ´´temperamento Weasley´´ y no te lo recomiendo-bromeó ella.

-Antes de enfrentarme a ti enojada,prefiero recorrer el mundo entero por medios muggle a las 3.30 de la madrugada.

-Jajaja no soy tan terrible cuando me enojo.

-Eso piensas tu.

-Harry,hoy a la noche vendrán Ron y Herm a comer,me había olvidado de avisarte.

-Si,ya lo sé,Ron me dijo que vendrían.

-A propósito,me gustaría comer helado de frutilla de postre,pero no cualquier helado,yo quiero uno que venden en una heladería muggle que está cerca de mi trabajo,irás a comprármelo,¿verdad?.

-Puede ser,si voy ¿qué me darás a cambio?.

-No lo sé,pensa que queres y yo te lo doy.

Y al chico realmente se le pasaron muchas ideas por la cabeza.

Esa noche se encontraban en la sala de el departamento de Ginny,Ron,Hermione y ella misma.Ambos acababan de llegar y se extrañaron de no ver a Harry por allí.

-Hermanita,¿dónde está Harry?-preguntó Ron.

-Ehh ya está por venir-dijo la chica,un poco avergonzada por donde estaba el chico.

-¿A dónde fue?-preguntó su cuñada curiosa.

Pero en ese momento el muchacho llegó al lugar,empapado por la lluvia terrible que arreciaba en el exterior(n de la a:como ahora mientras escribo mi historia).

-¿Preguntaban por mi?-dijo mientras se dirigía a saludarlos,se quitaba su empapado abrigo y dejaba un paquete sobre la mesa.

-Ohh Harry anda a ponerte otra ropa,te vas a enfermar-dijo Ginny preocupado,mientras se acercaba a el con una toalla.

-No pasa nada,sabes que me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia,por cierto en la mesa dejé lo que me pediste.De echo volví caminando porque no encontraba ninguna heladería muggle abierta,debe ser por la época de año-comentó el.

-Perdóname Harry,no debiste haber ido-exclamó la chica mientras lo abrazaba.

-No pasa nada,realmente no tenía ganas de enfrentarme al ´´temperamento Weasley''-bromeó el chico.

-Ahh entonces no lo hiciste por mi,lo hiciste tan sólo para no pelearte conmigo-dijo ella,medio enfadada.

-Vamos Ginny,sabes que sólo bromeaba.

-Mmmm no se,no se....

Ron y Hermione observaban la escena bastante divertidos.

-Jajaja ya parecen un matrimonio,Harry le va a comprar helados a los lugares más extraños para saciar los antojos de mi hermana,pelean por estupideces...yo creo que en cualquier momento se casan-dijo Ron,medio en broma y medio en serio.

-Si,yo opino lo mismo,ya se están pareciendo a Ron y a mi cuando estábamos en el colegio,su discusión de recién es una digna pelea nuestra-comentó Hermione,divertida.

Harry y Ginny se rieron ante los comentarios pero no dijeron nada(n de la a:jaja a veces un silencio vale más que 1000 palabras,creo que no es asi el dicho pero bue...quedó bien en este caso).

-Bueno Harry,anda a vestirte así podemos cenar,ya estoy muriendo de hambre,además me muero de ganas de comer el helado-dijo Ginny,poniendo una terrible cara de niña.

-Qué raro-comentó Harry,entre risas mientras se dirigía al cuarto.

-Anda a cambiarte y no digas nada más-lo reprendió Ginny,en broma.

Mientras cenaban....

-Ayy Herm,¿no estás nerviosa por el nacimiento?,ya les falta tan poco-comentó Ginny,emocionada.

-Si,la verdad estamos bastantes nerviosos,sobre todo tu hermanito,cada vez que el bebé patea piensa que estoy a punto de dar a luz y se pone como loco a preparar las cosas,aún no comprende que faltan 3 meses-dijo Hermione,mientras le dirigía una tierna mirada a su esposo.

-Oye yo sólo me preocupo,puede ser que el bebé se adelante,nunca se sabe-se defendió Ron.

-Jajaja ya verás como se pondrá Harry cuando pasen unos meses más,en todo momento creerá que el bebé está por nacer-bromeó la castaña.

-Afortunadamente,no tendré que lidiar con el todo el día-acotó la pelirroja.

-Eyy Ginny,¿tanto te molesta mi presencia?,porque si quieres me voy en este momento-dijo el aludido,un poco molesto.

-Jajaja otra vez esas mini-peleas de pareja,ya verán que antes de que el bebé nazca,ustedes dos serán más que amigos-dijo Ron.

La cena siguió muy amena y entre bromas,la noche se pasó y los invitados abandonaron la casa.Cuando se quedaron los dos solos,Harry preguntó:

-¿Hoy dónde dormiré?.

-Pues en tu cama,¿dónde más?-dijo Ginny,como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y como si la noche anterior ella no le hubiese pedido que se acostara junto a ella.

-Uhh yo que ya me había hecho ilusiones-murmuró el chico,mientras se acostaba.

-¿Qué dijiste Harry?-preguntó la chica,que afortunadamente para el pelinegro no había escuchado eso.

-Nada,nada,buenas noche.

-Buenas noche Harry,que duermas bien.

-Tú también.

Si bien Ginny no había escuchado lo que dijo Harry momentos antes,sí había oído lo que dijo la madrugada anterior mientras la consolaba,y esa bella palabra la hizo tener un hermoso sueño esa noche.Un sueño donde Harry y ella estaban juntos para siempre,donde se amaban eternamente y nada ni nadie los separaría jamás.

Pero fue un sueño,hermoso,pero al fin y al cabo sólo un sueño.

Aunque quizá ese sueño haría que Ginny se de cuenta que Harry no es solamente su mejor amigo y padre de su bebé.

Los últimos días en casa de Ginny pasaron muy tranquilamente,ella estaba muy contenta de que por fin podría volver a trabajar,pero eso significaría no vivir más junto a su amigo.¿Pero eso desde cuándo la molestaba?,siempre habían vivido separados y no le molestaba para nada,pero ahora ella se estaba dando cuenta que sus sentimientos por el no eran los mismos.Sentía que este tiempo se habían conocido más que en los últimos años.Sentía que ya no podría volver a estar lejos de él.Pero eran puras tonterías,el nunca la vería más que como su mejor amiga del alma y la madre de su hijo.Nunca la vería como una posible pareja para él.

Por eso,la chica no tenía una muy buena cara la noche que Harry se iría de su casa.El lo notó y en seguida se preocupó:

-¿Qué sucede?,¿acaso te sientes mal?.

-Claro que no,lo que me pasa es que te voy a extrañar mucho cuando te vayas.

El chico no podía creer lo que oía,pero luego se dio cuenta que ella sólo se lo decía como amiga,¿cómo se le podía cruzar por la cabeza que ella lo veía como algo más?.Medio decepcionado,la abrazó y le dijo:

-Yo te extranaré mucho más,eso te lo aseguro,si quieres puedo quedarme unos días más.

-No Harry,tu tienes cosas que hacer,no quiero que sigas perdiendo tu tiempo en mi.

-Ginny,yo no pierdo el tiempo contigo,yo gano tiempo contigo,cuando estás a mi lado quisiera ser el amo del tiempo y hacer que todo se detuviera en ese mismo momento.

-Qué lindas cosas dices.Harry,yo creo que la mujer que tenga el placer de ser tu más grande amor,será la persona más afortunada del mundo.Eres la mejor persona que conozco-dijo la chica y luego pensó _´´me gustaría tanto ser esa mujer´´._

-Nunca encontraré a la mujer de mi vida,o quizás ya la encontré,pero ella es muy inalcanzable para mi,nunca será mia-dijo Harry,triste y luego pensó _´´ como me gustaría que sintieras lo mismo que yo siento´´._

-Bueno,basta de esto,que sino nos pondremos ambos a contar nuestras penas,olvida ya a esa idiota de Marissa y vete a tu casa,que mañana debes levantarte temprano y yo también.Adiós.

La repentina acción de Ginny no le dejó decir al chico que con lo que dicho no se refería a Marissa.Se despidió de ella,y momentos después estaba en su casa.

Cuando el se fue,Ginny comenzó a llorar.Pensaba en como sus sentimientos pudieron cambiar tan rápido,hasta hace poco solo lo veía como un amigo,y ahora no podía vivir sin el.Recien se había ido y ya lo extrañaba.Pero el nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos.

Lo que ella no sabía es que Harry en su casa estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó con una muy firme decisión en su cabeza:no iba a morir sin decirle a Ginny lo que sentía por ella y mientras más rápido lo hiciera,mejor.No había tiempo que perder,no sabía lo que podía pasar en el futuro,y tampoco quería averiguarlo.Además cabía la remota posibilidad de que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

Rápidamente se vistió,desayunó y se dirigió al trabajo de Ginny.Le pediría que esa noche saliera con él.Y en ese momento le diría todo.

Iba muy decidido,hasta que llegó al consultorio de la chica,la puerta estaba abiera,el se asomó y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Espero que les haya gustado este capi.A mi me gustó bastante más que el anterior.¿Qué habrá visto Harry que lo dejó tan shockeado?,¿influirá esto en su firme decisión de hacer saber a Ginny sus sentimientos?,¿o quizás lo que vió le hará ver que no debe perder más el tiempo y confesarle a ella todo lo que siente?,¿por fin se unirán estos dos?,enterense en el próximo capi,a esta hora y por este mismo canal(mmm,se escuchan cantos de grillos de fondo,me parece que no debo decir tantas idioteces jijiji).

Respondo reviews:

JALOGON:

Aquí está el nuevo capi,espero que te guste mucho.Por cierto empecé a leer tu ff y realmente me está gustando mucho,prometo terminarlo pronto y dejarte muchos muchos reviews.Besos!!

MARÍA GRENGER:

Ojalá te guste mi nuevo capi,aún no se cuando terminaré el ff pero le faltan unos cuantos capis!!!Suerte!!

BLACKJACK:

Gracias por tu review!!!!Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia,si keres pasame tu mail y yo te explico como tenes que hacer,ya que no lo pude obtener porque no estabas registrado(el mail)!!!Besitos!!

LUCRE:

Hola!!!y si,a veces la gente puede ser muy descarada,pero ya tendrán su merecido,todo en la vida se paga...jejej.

Gracias por tus reviews y muchos besos!!!

A propósito,una cosa más,quiero que me den sus opiniones,¿cómo creen que debe llamarse el bb de Ron y Herm?,¿y qué les parece que deba ser,niño o niña?,¿y el bb de Harry y Gin debe ser niño o niña?,por favor diganme que es lo que más les gustaría!!Gracias,

Lunita!!!

14-12-04.

a la madrugada,como siempre!!!


	9. Confusiones

Capítulo nueve:Confusiones.

Harry no podía creer lo que veía.Se quedó estático,mirando la situación,mientras dejaba caer el ramo de rosas blancas(las flores muggles preferidas de Ginny) que llevaba en la mano.Cuando pudo reaccionar,comenzó a correr en dirección a la salida.Los sanadores trataban de pararlo,pero el corría y corría.Y no se detuvo hasta llegar a aquel parque que tanto le gustaba,donde tantas veces había estado con su ´´amiga´´.Se sentó en el banco de siempre y cerró los ojos.

El sol de la mañana calentaba su cuerpo en aquel frio día,en otros momentos eso hubiera sido reconfortante,pero ahora no.

Una gran tristeza invadía todo su ser,las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos,pero el no lo iba a permitir,era bastante orgulloso para eso.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento,pero una pregunta era las que más se repetía:¿cuándo había comenzado a sentir algo más que una simple amistad por Ginny?,quizás siempre había sentido amor por ella,y nunca había querido admitirlo,confundiéndolo con amistad.O quizás aún la quería nada más que como una amiga,y estaba confundiéndo amistad con amor.Si,eso debía ser.O de eso debería convencerse luego de haber visto lo que vió.Al parecer Ginny ya había decidido estar con otra persona y el no podía interferir en eso.El la apoyaría como amigo y la ayudaría en todo,se haría cargo de su hijo,pero hasta ahí quedaba la relación entre ellos dos.El también debía rehacer su vida,conocer otras mujeres,aún era muy joven y con toda una vida por delante,seguramente encontraría otra persona a quién darle todo su afecto.Si,debía olvidarla,debía convencerse de que nunca existió entre ellos otro sentimiento que no fuera el de amistad.¿Pero cómo era eso posible viéndola todo el tiempo,como sería posible olvidar a una persona que había conocido hace tanto tiempo y que había siginificado tanto para él?....

_´´Y cómo deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
Cómo alejarme de ti si estás tan lejos´´  
_

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vió,en el andén 9 ¾,se la veía tan pequeña e indefensa,tan triste por quedarse sola con sus padres,ya que todos sus hermanos estarían lejos de ella ahora,luego la imagen de la niña en la cámara de los secretos pasó por su mente,qué horrible esa experiencia.Y luego la batalla en el departamento de misterios.Ese fue el punto que marcó el inicio de la gran amistad entre Harry y Ginny.Desde ese momento el dejó de verla como la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo,para verla como una amiga más,una persona en la que podía confiar plenamente y contarle sus secretos más celosamente guardados.Ese fue el inicio de una gran amistad,que duró varios años.Pero que,desde el punto de vista de Harry,ya no podía continuar más.El ya no la podía ver como una amiga,aunque fuera lo que más deseaba en el mundo.Lamentablemente,y como pasa en muchos caso,debía admitir _que estaba locamente enamorado de su mejor amiga_.

Pero era un amor imposible,ella estaba enamorada de un idiota,y jamás vería al joven como algo más que un amigo.

Harry no sabía que hacer,ya no tenía valor para decirle lo que sentía,además tampoco tenía sentido.Ella ya había elegido y a él le había tocado la peor parte.Ahora debía decidir que hacer,seguir como si nada le resultaría bastante difícil,pero era lo mejor.

Quizás alejarse un tiempo le ayudara a ordenar sus pensamientos mejor,pero el no podía hacer eso en este momento,el debía cuidarla,ademas no quería dejarla sola en manos de ese idiota,no sabía lo que ese inútil podía ser capaz de hacer.Ademas no sería propio de un verdadero Griffindor el escapar de sus problemas.Debía permanecer donde estaba y enfrentarlos como pudiera.Si,eso iba a hacer.No iba a permitir que sus sentiemientos lo vencieran,el sabía bien lo que debía hacer.Y eso era proteger Ginny y cuidar de ella,y aunque no fuera más que su amigo,lo iba a hacer.El problema era como!.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pero la escena que había visto Harry,no había sido tal cual el la había observado.Vamos a retroceder un poco en el tiempo y ver que fue lo que en realidad sucedió.

Ginny estaba en su consultorio cuando el idiota de su exnovio apareció,dispuesto a darle la bienvenida por su regreso al trabajo.

Apenas lo vió,ella intentó echarlo...

-Creo que no te he dicho que pases-dijo Ginny,enojada.

-Bueno,eso no importa,vengo a darte la bienvenida,¿no me recibirás con un abrazo?.

Y a continuación Nick,en contra de la voluntad de Ginny,la abrazó fuertemente,casi lastimándola.

Y eso fue lo que Harry vió,el supuesto ´´abrazo de reconciliación´´ entre Ginny y Nick.Pero el no se quedó a ver lo que pasaba después.

Como pudo,ella se zafó del abrazó,tomó su varita y ...

-Desmaius!!!-gritó ella con furia.

El idiota se desmayó y Ginny lo sacó a patadas,literalemente,del lugar.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en su rostro,pero cuando estava por cerrar la puerta de su consultorio,su sonrisa se borró al ver un ramo de rosas blancas tiradas en el suelo.

Enseguida las recogió,pero estas no llevaban ninguna tarjeta o algo que pudiera identificar a la persona que las había dejado allí.

Esas flores esan sus favoritas,pero no mucha gente lo sabía,ni siquiera el idiota de su exnovio,por lo que no podía imaginar que persona cercana las podría haber dejado allí.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

....cómo te iba diciendo,en unos días debo volver a ir a la sanadora,por un control,pero si no puedes acompañarme no te preocupes,iré con Herm,ella se ofreció a acompañarme-le estaba diciendo Ginny a Harry,una noche,mientras cenaban en la casa de el chico.

Pero el no contestaba,miraba fijamente el plato pero no comía.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-preguntó ella,mirándolo con preocupación.

-Si si,te estaba escuchando,yo te acompaño por supuesto-dijo el distraído.

-Bueno,pero ahora dime que te está pasando,te veo distraído desde hace varios días,¿sucede algo?.

El la miró fijamente,quizás ella se había dado cuenta de todos sus sentimientos,no podía permitir que eso pasara,debía inventar alguna tonta excusa.Y por su mente se le ocurrió una que creyó perfecta para hacer que Ginny no pensara que el la amaba.

-Pues si,me sucede algo,y como eres mi íntima amiga te lo contaré,estoy pensando seriamente la posibilidad de volver con mi ex,ella el otro día me vino a ver,me pidió disculpas,y creo que se merece una segunda oportunidad,a fin de cuentas todos cometemos errores.

Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado,el alma se le cayó a los pies en ese momento,pero lo único que dijo fue:

-¿Vuelves con Marissa?,no lo puedo creer,después de lo que te hizo.

Harry la miró por un segundo a los ojos pensando como ella le decía eso,considerando que había vuelto con su ex,que le había hecho lo mismo que Marissa a él.Pero decidió no decir nada de eso,sino delataría sus sentimientos.El se haría el que no sabía nada.

-Si,se merece una segunda oportunidad-dijo el,friamente.

-Si tu lo dices,pero la gente que es así no cambia,yo jamás podría volver con una persona así.Pero bueno tu y yo somos personas distintas y tenemos reacciones diferentes a las cosas.Lo único que espero es que no vuelvas a sufrir por alguien así y te deseo que seas muy feliz.Y ahora si me disculpas,debo irme,quiero dormir-exclamó Ginny,bastante enojada pero tratando de disimularlo.

-Como quieras.Y gracias,seremos muy felices juntos.

-Si,ojalá.Adiós.

Y luego de un PLOP,Ginny desapareció,dejando a un Harry bastante enfadado,pero también muy triste por haberle mentido.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nada más llegar a su casa,Ginny se tumbó en su cama y ahogó la cabeza en la almohada.No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Harry volvería con su novia y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Estaba todo perdido ya,debía conformarse con ser su amiga,su más fiel amiga,y olvidar que alguna vez lo amó.¿Pero cómo se hace para olvidar a la persona con la que pasaste los mejores pero también los peores momentos de tu vida,cómo se olvida a la persona que te puede hacer reir a más no poder pero también llorar hasta que tus ojos se agoten?Jamás,jamás podría olvidarlo,había algo o más bien alguien que haría que siempre lo recordara por más que se fuera al rincón más lejano del planeta para tratar de olvidarlo,y ese alguien era su bebé,lo que más le importaba en esos momentos,el que le daba la fuerza para seguir adelante cuando la vida parecía pasarle por encima.Por él o ella resistiría,seguiría adelante sin importar que otra mujer ocupara un lugar más importante en la vida de Harry.

De sólo pensar en esa mujer se le revolvían las tripas,¿cómo podía ser Harry tan estúpido de volver con esa mujer que tanto daño les había causado a ambos?,era lo mismo que si ella volviera con Nick,algo que jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza.No podía creer que Harry fuera tan arrastrado para volver a confiar en aquella que lo engaño tan cruelmente.

Pero bueno,la mente de los hombres es a la vez tan rebuscada y tan simple que es imposible imaginar el porqué de sus acciones.

¿Cuándo su amistad cambió para pasar a ser algo más que eso?,¿cuándo fue que empezó amarlo y a necesitarlo como si de ello dependiera su vida?...aún no entendía como todo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.O quizás siempre había sido así y ella había vivido toda su vida confundida.Definitivamente,si la mente de los hombres era rebuscada,la de las mujeres lo era el doble.

Pero ella había tomado una decisión,debería convivir con el hecho de que Harry tuviera a otra mujer en su vida,debería seguir siendo la misma amiga que fue siempre a pesar de todo,también lo iba a ayudar y apoyar en todo,aunque eso incluyera a Marissa.Sabía que no iba a estar muy feliz,pero jamás se lo demostaría a él. El problema era como haría todo eso sin caer en el intento!.

Lentamente fue cayendo en un profundo sueño,pero algo la despertó,sólo que no podía decir a ciencia cierta que había sido esto.

Se sentó en la cama,en medio de la oscuridad y esperó a ver si algo sucedía.Estaba segura que no se había despertado sólo porque sí,sin otra razón aparente.

De repente,algo sucedió.

Dentro de su cuerpo,el bebé se estaba moviendo.Estaba pateándo,era la primera vez que lo hacía.Una sensación de bienestar inundó el cuerpo de la joven mujer y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro,mientras silenciosas lágrimas de felicidad caían por este.Era tan increíble y a la vez reconfortante pensar que una vida se estaba formando dentro suyo.Suavemente,apoyó sus manos sobre su vientre y susurró:

-Hola bebé,soy tu mamá.Es tan raro y a la vez hermoso pensar que estás aquí dentro.Qué pequeñito debes ser,muero de ganas por conocerte.Deseo con todo mi corazón que los meses que faltan pasen muy rápido asi podré tenerte entre mis brazos y cuidarte.Todos estamos muy ansiosos por conocerte.Tendrás un montón de tíos,primos,abuelos y padrinos.Una gran familia.Y por supuesto también está tu papá,que te ama con todo su corazón y que con toda mi alma deseo que esté aquí en este momento....

Mientras tanto,Harry se despertaba sobresaltado.Había tenido un horrible sueño.Y lo peor de todo es que podía hacerse realidad sin que el pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo,¿o quizás sí?.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hola a todos!!!

Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo.Fueron puras reflexiones,pero la verdad es que yo necesitaba desahogarme y Harry y Ginny pensar bastante sobre sus sentimientos!!!!.

Respondo reviews!!!

GALADRIEL:

Hola!!Ojalá te guste este capi!!Jejeje aquí están los celos!!!!Veremos si los hacen reaccionar!!!

Gracias por tus sugerencias,debo decirte que el nombre Helena me gusta para la hija de Ron y Herm,que será una niña definitivamente,seguro lo utilice para el ff.Muchas gracias de verás!!!!Besos!

LUCRE:

Hola!!!Agradezco mucho tus sugerencias!!Las voy a tomar en cuenta!!

Besitos!!!

JALOGON:

Hola!!!!Espero que este capi te guste mucho!!!Por cierto,leí el nuevo capítulo de tu ff y me encantó,por favor continúalo que me muero por leerlo!!!Suerte!!!

MARIA GRENGER:

Holitas!!!

Gracias por tu review!!!Aún no se cuantos capis faltan,supongo que lo que de mi imaginación!!

Ojala te gusten!!

Besitos!!

LunitaBlack!!!

18-12-04.

12.55 am

p.d.:el fragmento de canción que aparece es EL PROBLEMA de Ricardo Arjona!!!


	10. Ya no puedo seguir así,estando con ella ...

Capítulo diez:Ya no puedo seguir así,estando con ella y pensando en tí.

_Un niño de unos 4 años correteaba feliz por un hermoso parque.Su cabello era negro y alborotado y sus ojos eran na magnífica mezcla entre verde esmeralda y celeste claro._

_Un poco más lejos lo seguía una joven mujer,pelirroja de ojos celestes claros,bastante similares a los del pequeño pero a la vez diferentes.Cerca de ella iba un hombre también joven y muy apuesto pero no que guardaba ningún parecido con el niño._

_-Jamie ven aquí,no te alejes tanto-le decía Ginny a su hijo._

_-Vamos Jamie,hazle caso a tu madre y volvamos a casa,ya es hora de cenar-comentaba el hombre que iba al lado de Ginny._

_El niño le sonrió a su madre,mientras corría hacia ella._

-_Vamos,ya van a llegar tus tíos y tu prima,debes tener muchas ganas de verlos,¿verdad?-le preguntó Ginny a Jamie,mientras lo alzaba en brazos._

_-Claro que sí,mami-respondió el niño con su suave voz infantil._

_Mientras caminaban hacia una enorme y hermosa casa de color blanco,Jamie le preguntó al hombre que caminaba junto a ellos:_

_-¿Me comprarás aquella escoba que me dijiste,papá?._

_El hombre sonrió y le contestó:_

_-Claro que sí,mañana iremos al Callejon Diagon y compraremos todo lo que tu quieras._

_El niño se bajó de los brazos de su madre y corrió a abrazar a su ´´padre´´ mientras le decía:_

_-Te quiero mucho papá,eres el mejor papá de todos._

_-Yo también te quiero mucho hijo._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Harry respiraba agitado y estaba bastante sobresaltado por su reciente pesadilla.Por su experiencia,Harry sabía que sus sueños no eran algo normal,que siempre significaban algo.Y este no le había gustado para nada.Quizás debía hacer algo por tratar de evitarlo o dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.No estaba seguro delo que debía hacer ni de nada de lo que estaba pasando en su vida.Quizás lo mejor era que el sueño se cumpliera,sin su interferencia.Quizás lo mejor era dejar que Ginny hiciera su vida,y que su pequeño llamara papá a otro hombre.

Pero de repente un sentimiento de ira lo embargó completamente.Eso nunca pero nunca lo iba a permitir,podía dejar que Ginny hiciera su vida con otro hombre si era lo que ella deseaba aunque a el le rompiera el corazón esa decisión.Pero lo que nunca podría permitir es que su hijo no lo reconociera como su padre,eso jamás.Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era darle lo mejor a ese bebé que estaba por nacer y nada ni nadie en el mundo le iba a impedir que lo hiciera.

Y también iba a rehacer su vida.En ese momento el pensaba que lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en Ginny como mujer para verla del mismo modo que ella lo veía a él:como un amigo,el mejor amigo de todos,con el que,por capricho de destino,iba a tener un hijo.

Estaba decidido,haría realidad la mentira que le había dicho a Ginny e invitaría a Marissa a salir.Ella se merecía una segunda oportunidad,después de todo era un ser humano y como tal cometía errores.Además el la amó por mucho tiempo.Harry trataba de convencerse de todo esto a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que era mentira,que Marissa no se merecía ninguna oportunidad y que el amaba a Ginny y no a ella.

Pero lo que Harry no sabía es que esa decisión sería muy errada y que podría perder mucho si no se arrepentía a tiempo.Pero el era muy terco y no se percataría de su error hasta que quizás fuera demasiado tarde.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era un sábado por la tarde,Harry caminaba hacia una bella casa con un ramo de rosas blancas.Estaba decidido a tratar de olvidar a Ginny a como de lugar y quizás Marissa fuera una buena opción para eso.

-Un clavo saca a otro clavo-pensaba Harry,tratando de convencerse a sí mismo,mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Tocó el timbre de la casa y minutos después una hermosa mujer salió a recibirlo.

-Harry,¿cómo estás?,¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó la chica,muy sorprendida,pero a la vez feliz.

-Bien,estoy bien gracias por preguntar.Vine para invitarte a salir.Se que la última vez que hablamos no te traté muy bien,por eso quiero enmendar mi error si me lo permites-dijo Harry,tratando de sonar convincente,mientras le entregaba el ramo de rosas blancas.

-Claro que te lo permito.Y muchas gracias por las flores,son muy hermosas,aunque creo que te confundiste de color,¿no recuerdas que mis flores preferidas son las amarillas?-le dijo ella,en tono de broma.

Harry se quedó estático.Ahora si lo recordaba.Las rosas amarillas eran las favoritas de Marissa y las blancas,de Ginny.

Ya había empezado mal,quería olvidarse de Ginny y lo primero que hacía era comprarle sus rosas favoritas a otra mujer.

_-Esto no funcionará,Harry.Date cuenta-le dijo su conciencia._

_´´El que tu no estés,no te aparta de mí,_

_entre menos te tengo más te recuerdo,_

_aunque quiera olvidarte,_

_estás en mi mente....´´_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Más tarde ese día,Ginny caminaba sola por Hogsmeade.Llevaba varias bolsas que demostraban la cantidad de compras que había hecho.Había comprado ropa para el bebé y también para ella.

Hacía varias horas que estaba paseando y decidió entrar a las Tres Escobas para beber algo antes de continuar su camino.

Apenas entró su mente se llenó de recuerdos.Aquel lugar le gustaba tanto,la hacía recordar toda su vida en Hogwarts.Qué hermosos tiempos aquellos.A pesar de que la amenaza de Voldemort estaba latente,fue una buena época para Ginny.Estaba segura de que todo saldría bien además ella era de esas personas que pensaba que lo mejor era aprovechar el presente,porque no se sabe lo que puede pasar en el futuro.La vida es tan incierta.Lo único certero en realidad es la muerte.Se sabe que en el algún momento va a llegar y es imposible escapar a ella.Por eso lo mejor es vivir el hoy,sin pensar en todo lo malo que puede suceder.

Por su mente pasaron muchos recuerdos:su llegada a Hogwarts,la cámara secreta,el Torneo de los Tres Magos,la aventura en el Departamento de Misterios,los paseos por el lago,aquellas tardes de invierno dentro de la Sala Común,riéndose de las bromas de sus hermanos gemelos,los paseos por los pasillos a la medianoche bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.Harry.....todos sus recuerdos la llevaban a él.¿Cómo haría para verlo nada más que como un amigo,del mismo modo que el la veía a ella?....no lo sabía....

_´´No se acaba el amor sólo porque no estás,_

_hay que tener presente que el estar ausente no anula el recuerdo,_

_ni compra el olvido,ni nos borra del mapa...´´_

Hacía ya varios días que no lo veía,desde aquella noche que le dijo que volvería con su ex-novia.Cuanto lo extrañaba,las ganas de verlo se estaban volviendo imposibles de soportar.

Pero cuando lo vió,deseo nunca haberlo hecho.

Al levantar la vista de la mesa,Harry y Marissa iban entrando a las Tres Escobas.Se los veía felices juntos y aún no se habían percatado de la presencia de Ginny.

Silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de ella,y la confusión se apoderó de todo su ser,pensó que lo mejor era tratar de desaparecer sin ser vista.Y así lo hizó.Se deslizó de su mesa lo más sigilosamente que pudo,tratando de pasar lo más desapercibida posible.Pero una mujer hermosa nunca pasa inadvertida,y más si es pelirroja,considerando que se trata de un color de cabello muy llamativo.

Salió del lugar,sumida en una profunda nostalgia pero contenta porque Harry no había notado su presencia.Pero eso no fue así.

Dentro del lugar,Harry se había quedado mirando fijamente la puerta.Habría jurado que minutos antes había salido por ella Ginny.Pero eso no podía ser,posiblemente era producto de su imaginación y de las incontenibles ganas de verla que tenía,aunque tratara de convencerse de lo contrario.

-Harry,Harry,¿estás aquí?-le preguntó Marissa,agitando una mano delante del rostro del chico.

-Ehh si,si,¿qué me decías?-dijo Harry,desconcertado.

-Nada,te preguntaba cómo te está yendo en los entrenamientos.

-Ahh bien,muy bien.Oye,¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado a aquella heladería muggle que tanto te gusta,cerca de tu trabajo?.

Marissa lo miró extrañada.

-Harry,sabes bien que el helado muggle no me gusta,de hecho odio cualquier helado.Hoy estás bastante confundido.

_-Otra vez pensando en ella.No estoy seguro de que esto funcione-pensó Harry._

-Quizás lo mejor es que volvamos,te veo despistado,necesitas un buen descanso-sugirió Marissa.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

De este modo,luego de pasar toda la tarde paseando Harry llevó a Marissa de vuelta a su casa.

-Hoy la pasé muy bien,debemos repetir esta salida,si estás de acuerdo.

-Claro que sí-dijo Harry,poco convencido de sus palabras.

-Muy bien,entonces nos veremos pronto Harry.

-Si.

Era el momento de despedirse y Harry no sabía como hacerlo.No deseaba besarla,pero quizás besando otros labios olvidaría los de Ginny.Lentamente se acercó a la chica y la tomó suavemente de la cintura,mientras posaba sus labios contra los de ella.El trataba de disfrutarlo pero simplemente no podía y luego de unos cuantos segundos se separaron.

-Adiós Marissa,ya nos veremos-dijo Harry,muy confundido y echando a andar por el camino.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola a todos:

Espero que les haya gustado este capi y disculpen las demoras,pero se me rompió la PC y cuando al fin estuvo arreglada,no tenía nada de inspiración.

Agradezco las críticas y por favor sigan dejándolas,me levantan el ánimo que en estos momentos no tengo y me ayudan para seguir escribiendo.

Besitos a todos,

Lunita!!!

p.d.:Los fragmentos de canción que aparecen pertenecen a ´´¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?´´ de Ricardo Arjona y el título de este capi es parte de ´´Dos locos´´ de Grupo Aventura.


	11. Estamos juntos,mirándonos los dos,el tie...

Capítulo once:Estamos juntos,mirándonos los dos,el tiempo ha pasado,la vida nos cambió.

Dos semanas pasaron y Harry continuó saliendo esporádicamente con Marissa.Pero esto realmente no estaba funcionando,el chico se encontraba distante casi todo el tiempo y la gente que lo conocía lo notaba mucho.No era el mismo Harry de siempre.El dolor y la confusión seguían estando presentes en su alma y en su corazón.

Hacía ya dos semanas también que no veía a Ginny y tampoco había hablado con ella.Había estado evitando todas sus llamadas y sus visitas,tratando así de poder olvidarla.Pero todo era inútil,no podía soportar más aquella situación.La horrible pesadilla se repetía todas las noches y esto también colaboraba en su tormento.

Por su parte Ginny tampoco estaba mejor que él.

Desde ese día que vio a Harry con Marissa,su mundo se había ido desmoronando poco a poco.Esto empeoraba con el hecho de que Harry no respondía sus llamados y cuando ella lo iba a visitar,el ´´misteriosamente´´ no estaba.Ginny no sabía que le pasaba a su amigo,aunque el no la quisiera de la misma forma,ella no quería que nada cambiara entre ellos,y a pesar de estar rodeada por mucha gente que la amaba,se sentía tremendamente sola sin Harry.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue la ausencia de Harry para la cita con la sanadora.A pesar de que Ginny le había dicho que no necesitaba que la acompañara,ella tenía la leve esperanza de que él lo hiciera igual.Pero no fue así.

-Hermione,muchas gracias por acompañarme,eres la mejor-le dijo Ginny a su cuñada,mientras salían de la consulta.

-No hay por que,sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.Además ya que ahora no estoy trabajando,necesito mantener mi mente ocupada en algo,sino los nervios me matarán.

Hermione ya llevaba 8 meses de embarazo y la habían obligado a dejar de trabajar,a pesar de que ella afirmaba que podía seguir verán,no había cambiado en ese sentido desde sus tiempos de estudiante.

-Pero todo saldrá bien Herm,ya lo verás.Estoy segura que tendrás una hermosa niña-aseguró Ginny.

-Yo pienso lo mismo,estoy convencida que será una niña.Y no tengo ninguna duda que tu bebé será un niño-comentó Hermione.

-Instinto maternal,yo pienso lo mismo.Pero aunque ya quiero saber que será,prefiero que sea sorpresa.

-Si,yo también.Pero cambiando de tema,es raro que Harry no haya venido.

Una sombra cruzó el antes feliz rostro de Ginny.

-Si,es raro.Pero yo le dije que no necesitaba que viniera,aunque pensé que quizás lo haría.

-¿Sigue sin aparecer?-preguntó Herm,que sabía todo lo que estaba pasando entre Ginny y Harry,incluso los sentimientos de ella,y también los de él,pero estos últimos sólo por simples suposiciones.

-No aparece.Estoy segura de que algo pasa,pero bueno eso ahora no importa.Tengo sólo veinte minutos para ir a almorzar,luego debo volver al trabajo,estamos bastante atareados ultimamente y no puedo darme el lujo de tomarme el día,aunque me lo hayan ofrecido.

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo.Bueno Ginny nos veremos,adiós.

-Adiós Herm y gracias por todo-se despidió Ginny,mientras se encaminaba a la cafetería del lugar.

Mientras se dirigía a la cafeería,una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ginny,debo hablarte-le dijo Marissa,en un tono poco amigable.

-¿Qué quiéres?,estoy apurada-contestó Ginny,en un tono aún peor.

-Sólo quería decirte que debes estar bastante triste ahora que Harry volvió conmigo,el siempre me amó y ahora volvió a mí luego de darse cuenta que contigo no quiere nada y que lo de tu embarazo fue sólo un truco para tratar de atraparlo-exclamó la rubia,orgullosa de sí misma.

-MIRA,PARA QUE LO SEPAS,HARRY SÓLO ES MI AMIGO Y JAMÁS FUE NADA MÁS QUE ESO,Y NUNCA LO SERÁ.Y DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE EL MÁS PERJUDICADO EN TODO ESTO ES ÉL,NO SABE CON CLASE DE PERRA SE ESTÁ METIENDO.Y AHORA DEBO IRME NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA HABLAR CON PERSONAS FÁCILES Y HUECAS COMO TÚ-le gritó Ginny,dándose la vuelta y dejando a la otra con la palabra en la boca.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una lluvia muy fuerte arreciaba en Londres.Una mujer joven corría sin importar el frio que podía sentir.Aunque amaba la lluvia,lo que más deseaba en ese momento era llegar a su casa,irse caminando no había sido una buena idea,pensaba la chica.

Sin poder ver nada a causa de la lluvia,se chocó con una persona,a quien enseguida reconoció.

-Ginny,¿cómo has estado?,hace tiempo que no te veo-dijo Harry.

-Si,tienes razón.Estoy muy bien.Gracias por preguntar.Por cierto me fui bien en la consulta con la sanadora.Dice que todo va de maravilla-comentó Ginny,con un dejo de resentimiento en su voz.

Harry se sintió muy mal por dentro,estaba bien tratar de olvidar a Ginny,pero no por eso podía dejarla sola en esos momentos.

-Perdoname,en serio deseaba acompañarte,pero es que estuve muy ocupado-dijo el,tratando de arreglar la situación.

-Oh no te preocupes,Hermione me acompañó.Ya te dije que no necesitaba que vinieras conmigo.Se muy bien que ahora estás ocupado,por Marissa lo digo-comentó Ginny,intentando sonar casual,aunque por dentro se sentía morir.

Harry no supo que decir y sólo se quedó callado,por lo que Ginny continuó.

-No tienes de que preocuparte,todo está bien.Tú ocúpate de tus asuntos y yo de los míos.No te reclamaré nada,no tengo porqué hacerlo.Pero déjame decirte que estoy preocupada por tí,eres mi amigo y la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo.

-¿Por qué estás preocupada por mí?.

-Porque volviste con Marissa.Ella no es buena persona y volverá a hacerte sufrir,y no quiero que sufras ni por ella ni por nadie.No entiendo como puedes estar con una persona que tanto te hizo sufrir.Además recuerdo que unos meses atrás me dijiste que no necesitabas estar con ninguna mujer.Veo que se te paso rápido eso.

Harry empezó a enojarse,no podía entender como Ginny podía ser tan hipócrita,como le podía decir eso cuando ella estaba con su ex-novio,que le había hecho lo mismo que Marissa a él,y encima lo ocultaba.

-No tienes de que preocuparte,soy grande y se cuidarme sólo.Estate tranquila que nadie más me hará sufrir,no lo permitiré.Por cierto,el que yo esté con Marissa no quiere decir que no me vaya a hacer cargo del bebé.Quiero que entiendas eso.

Ginny se le quedó mirando unos instantes y luego contestó:

-Yo en ningún momento dije eso ni insinué nada parecido.Se muy bien que te harás cargo de todo,eres mi mejor amigo,te conozco mejor que nadie mucho mejor que Marissa.Y como te conozco se que algo más te pasa.No viniste a verme en dos semanas,no contestaste mis llamados y te negaste a verme cuando te visité.Dime que te sucede,quizás pueda ayudarte.

-No me pasa nada,estuve ocupado eso es todo.

-No me mientas Harry.Dime que te pasa,antes confíabas en mi y me contabas todo lo que te sucedía.Y da la casualidad que desde que estás con Marissa no me llamas,me tratas cortante,¿qué sucede?,¿ella no quiere que me veas más?,¿te llena la cabeza en contra mío?,¿o eres tú el que no quiere verme más?-exclamó Ginny,bastante enojada.

-No,nada de eso,ella no tiene nada que ver aquí.¿Sabes qué?,te diré que es lo que me viene molestando desde hace tiempo.Se que estás con ese idiota de Nick nuevamente.El te ha hecho lo mismo que Marissa me hizo a mí,y lo perdonaste.Encima lo ocultas,nunca me lo dijiste,yo lo sé porque los ví juntos,no te atrevas a negarlo.Y lo peor de todo es que te da la cara para decirme qué es lo que está bien y que lo que está mal,cuando estás haciendo lo mismo que yo,pero sin decirlo-gritó Harry,más enojado aún.

Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo,¿de dónde había sacado eso?.

-No puedo creer que pienses eso de mi,¿cómo crees que yo volvería con un hombre que me ha dañado tanto?,jamás perdonaría una infidelidad y tú lo sabes bien,¿cómo crees que yo te ocultaría algo a tí?,entre nosotros nunca existieron secretos.Además no te diría que eres un idiota por perdonar a Marissa,si yo hubiera dicho lo mismo.No puedo creerlo,realmente no puedo.Eres un idiota,no eres la persona que yo conocí o creí conocer.Sabes bien que detesto la falta de confianza,y mucho más viniendo de tí-finalizó Ginny,colérica,mientras se mordía los labios tratando de no llorar.

Pero Harry no pensaba desistir,iba a llegar a las últimas consecuencias,la ira se había apoderado de él,y no podía controlarse.

-¿No volviste con él?,entonces yo estoy ciego.Quizás lo que vi fue una ilusión óptica.

-A ver dime ya que viste-inquirío la joven.

-Un día que fui a buscarte al trabajo,para decirte algo importante,te vi abrazada de ese idiota,por supuesto no me quedé a ver como seguía esa ´´tierna escena de amor´´,no tenía ganas de ver como mi mejor amiga se comportaba como una arrastrada,volviendo a los brazos del hombre que tanto la había hecho sufrir.

Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Ginny.

-Te hubieras quedado a ver como seguía la ´´tierna escena de amor´´ como tu dices.Hubieras disfrutado viendo como tu amiga NO se comporta como una arrastrada y todo esto se hubiera evitado.Pero claro,el gran Potter no escucha versiones,el sólo cree lo que ve.El no creería si yo le dijera que al estúpido de Nick le eché unos cuantos hechizos y desde ese momento nunca más se ha vuelto a acercar a mí.Me llamaste arrastrada,no puedo creerlo.¿Sabés qué?,lo mejor es terminar esta hermosa charla aquí.Te recomiendo que pienses bien y confirmes todo antes de acusar a la gente,no te irá bien en la vida si sigues acusando infundadamente.Me siento muy ofendida y dolida por esto.Yo pensé que confíabas en mí,pensé que sabrías que nunca te ocultaría las cosas y menos algo así,pero me doy cuenta que no.Creo que no te conozco como pensé que lo hacía.Hasta nunca Harry-finalizó Ginny,enojada como nunca antes en su vida,y echando a correr por la empapada acera.

Harry se quedó estático unos momentos,reflexionando sobre todo lo que le había dicho Ginny.

Se sintió morir cuando se dió cuenta de que había cometido un gran error.Todo lo que había hecho en este último tiempo había estado muy mal,el desconfiar de Ginny,el comienzo de esa relación con Marissa para,en vano,tratar de olvidar a la pelirroja,su falta de interés en todo y en todos,y su desaparición por dos semanas de la vida de Ginny Weasley.TODO había estado mal y quizás era tarde para remediarlo,pero ya no debía perder más el tiempo.Debía reparar sus errores,cortar todo tipo de lazo con Marissa,pedirle perdón a Ginny,explicarlo todo como era en realidad y demostrarle que aunque estuvo mal,todo lo había hecho por tratar de olvidar un amor que creía imposible.

Sin importarle nada más,corrió en la misma dirección que Ginny,alcanzándola minutos después y tomándola de su brazo.

-¿Qué quieres Harry?,¿no te bastó con todo lo que ya me dijiste?,fue un largo día para mí y ya quiero llegar a mi casa-preguntó ella,muy dolida.

-No es eso Ginny,necesito que me escuches,quiero pedirte perdón y explicarte muchas cosas.Por favor,dame la oportunidad de hacerlo.Déjame decirte cuál fue la causa de mi extraño comportamiento en este tiempo.

Ginny pareció dudarlo unos instantes.A pesar de ser una joven orgullosa(en el buen sentido),Ginny se derritió al mirar a Harry a los ojos.Se veía en ellos una mezcla de tristeza,culpabilidad y esa dulzura inconfundible que siempre transmitían.Sin poder negarse a darle la oportunidad de hablar,ella sólo dejó de caminar y asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo Ginny,te diré el porque de mis actos.Antes que nada,quiero pedirte perdón,se que nada de lo que pueda decirte arreglara lo que hice,pero lo intentaré.

Ginny sólo lo miró severamente y no dijo nada,esperando a que Harry continuara.

-Bueno,sabes que me cuesta mucho expresar lo que siento,pero creo que todo eso puede resumirse en dos simples palabras:TE AMO.No se cómo,ni cuándo,ni dónde,ni por qué pasó,pero esa es la verdad.Te amo como nunca amé a nadie en toda mi vida.Eres la razón que me da fuerzas para seguir día a día,pero también eres la persona que puede hundirme en la más profunda depresión con tan siquiera una mirada.Si empecé a salir con Marissa fue sólo para tratar de olvidarme de tí,y también debo admitirlo,para darte celos.Lo hice porque estaba destrozado,no podía soportar la idea de que estuvieras con otro hombre.Fue terrible para mí.Y si desaparecí estos días fue porque pensé que no viéndote ni hablando contigo podría olvidarte.Pero todo fue peor,si sólo me hubiera quedado mirando un rato más aquel ´´supuesto abrazo de reconciliación con Nick´´ nada de esto hubiera pasado.Pero entiéndeme,no lo pude soportar,más cuando ese día estaba dispuesto a decirte todo lo que yo siento por tí.Por favor,perdóname.Pero todo lo hice por amor y por miedo a seguir sufriendo.

_´´En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño,_

_en lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tú,_

_en total simplicidad sería yo te amo,_

_y en un toque de poesía tu serás mi luz,mi bien,_

_el espacio donde me alimento de tu piel,que es bondad,_

_la fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar_

_y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz...´´_

Ginny no sabía como reaccionar,no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.Sentía unas terribles cosquillas en el estómago y su cara estaba enrojeciendo,como si se tratara de una niña frente a su primer amor.Pero,salvando algunos años de diferencia,era lo mismo.Era una joven que de niña había estado enamorada del gran héroe Harry Potter,luego su amor se confundió con una gran amistad,y ahora allí estaba él,diez años después de haberlo conocido,demostrándole todo su amor por ella.

_-´´Debo estar soñando,esto no puede ser verdad.Es tan extraño´´-pensaba Ginny._

Al ver que Ginny no decía nada,Harry se puso muy triste.Aunque sabía que estaba arriesgándose a perder,pensaba que quizás ella correspondía a sus sentimientos.Muy apenado Harry dijo:

-Ginny,tu silencio me está matando,pero lo comprendo,se que me porté mal contigo y que no querrás hablarme.Disculpame por todo,también por lo que te dije recién.Sólo espero que esto no destruya nuestra amistad,pero necesitaba confesarte todo,no soportaba más mis escondidos sentimientos.Adiós Ginny,ya nos veremos.Y perdóname nuevamente.

Harry se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria cuando el brazo de Ginny lo detuvo e hizo darse la vuelta.

Ella sólo lo miró fijamente a los ojos y suavemente posó sus labios sobre los del atónito Harry.

Ambos se fundieron en un largo y tierno beso,que demostraba todo el amor que se profesaban y que las palabras entre ellos no hacían falta,con ese beso Harry se dió cuenta que Ginny sentía lo mismo que él por ella.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola a todos!!!

Espero que les guste mi nuevo capi.

Parece que al final las cosas entre Harry y Ginny comenzaran a andar bien,pero ya veremos que pasa.

Les agradezco mucho las críticas a mi capi anterior a Lucre,Ginny-For-Ever y a Maria Grenger.Les dedico este especialmente a uds y ojala les guste.

Me voy despidiendo,

Un besito,

Lunita!!!

Pd:el fragmento de canción pertenece a Chayanne y el título de este capi es de una parte de una canción de Diego Torres,pero no recuerdo el nombre de ninguna de las dos...jeje

PARA LOS QUE QUIERAN AGREGARME A SU MSN,EL MÍO ES:

holasoyyo(guión de abajo)214(arroba)hotmail . com

Chausis,los amo!!!

29-12-04.

12.45 am!


	12. Poco a poco todos se enteran de la nueva...

Capítulo doce.

_Harry se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria cuando el brazo de Ginny lo detuvo e hizo darse la vuelta._

_Ella sólo lo miró fijamente a los ojos y suavemente posó sus labios sobre los del atónito Harry._

_Ambos se fundieron en un largo y tierno beso,que demostraba todo el amor que se profesaban y que las palabras entre ellos no hacían falta,con ese beso Harry se dió cuenta que Ginny sentía lo mismo que él por ella._

Luego de un largo rato,se separaron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-No te imaginas hace cuánto que esperaba este momento,Ginny.Es como un sueño hecho realidad.

-Yo también,no te imaginas lo tristes que han sido estos últimos días sin saber nada de tí y con la certeza de que estabas con Marissa....

-Eh Ginny,¿no sería mejor que continuáramos nuestra charla en otro lado?,hace mucho frío,nos estamos mojando y no quiero que ni tú ni nuestro bebé se enferme-dijo Harry,mientras con toda dulzura le acariciaba el vientre a la chica.

-Creo que tienes razón,¿a dónde vamos?.

Harry pareció pensarlo unos momentos y luego dijo:

-Podríamos ir a mi casa,Sirius no está,y estaríamos tranquilos para seguir hablando.

-Jajaja pero para hablar no necesitamos la ausencia de Sirius,eso me sonó a otra cosa-se rió Ginny,y le guiñó un ojo pícaramente,pero luego continuó hablando:

-De acuerdo vamos,ya me estoy muriendo de frío.

Y a continuación ambos desaparecieron,apareciendo minutos después en casa de Harry.

-Ay mirate como estás,toda mojada-exclamó Harry,mientras corría a buscar una toalla y algo de ropa que ella tenía en casa de él.

-Harry,esto ya no me entrá,no tengo que ponerme-dijo Ginny,con una mueca triste,mientras observaba la ropa que solía usar unos meses antes.

-Puedo darte algo de ropa mía si quieres,aunque quizás tampoco te entre-bromeó Harry.

-Oye no seas tonto,tampoco estoy tannn gorda-exclamó la chica y a continuación le lanzó una almohada,con la cual comenzó una guerra que se prolongó por un largo rato más.

-Tú ganas,estoy agotado-dijo Harry,tirándose a la cama.

-Claro como siempre,yo gané.Sabes que Harry,ya es muy tarde,debo irme a mi casa,podemos hablar mañana,¿qué te parece?-preguntó Ginny,medio triste por tener que dejar a Harry.

-¿Me vas a dejar solo esta noche?,por favor quédate conmigo,dale-dijo él,mimoso,mientras la tumbaba a su lado en la cama.

-Mmm no lo sé,¿crees que puedas convencerme para que me quede?.

-No lo sé,pero puedo hacer el intento-dijo Harry,entrecortadamente,mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Jajaja creo que me quedo-dijo ella,ya sin oponer resistencia.

-De acuerdo,ahora si que estoy contento,pero debo hacer algo antes-dijo Harry,poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Ginny a que se levantara.

-¿Qué harás?-preguntó ella,curiosa.

A continuación,el se arrodilló frente a ella,le tomó una mano y dijo solemnemente:

-Srita.Weasley,¿desea usted ser mi novia?.

Ginny se rió y le contestó:

-Si,señor Potter,estaré encantada de serlo.

Y con un beso sellaron esa tierna formalización de su relación.

-Harry,¿ahora que harás con Marissa?,debes hablar con ella.

-Mmm no,no lo creo.Dejaré que se entere por su cuenta,yo no soy nada de ella como para darle explicaciones.Además se lo merece,¿o no?.

-Si,creo que sí.

-Y ahora que te parece si nos vamos a dormir,tengo mucho sueño.

-Es una buena idea,pero no tengo nada de ropa.

-No creo que la necesites-dijo Harry,volviendo a besar a su ahora novia,pero esta vez mucho más apasionadamente.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al otro día(sábado),casi al mediodía,Sirius se dirigía a la habitación de Harry para despertarlo.

_-Es extraño esto,Harry nunca se despierta tan tarde,siempre lo hace antes que yo-pensaba Sirius._

Al llegar al cuarto de su ahijado,entró sin tocar y cuando vio la escena dentro no pudo evitar sonreir feliz.

Harry y Ginny se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente,muy abrazaditos.

_-Se los ve tan tiernos,ya sabía yo que terminarían juntos._

Y a continuación,cerró la puerta y se fue a la cocina.

Media hora más tarde,Harry y Ginny aparecieron en la cocina,listos para comunicarle la noticia a Sirius.

-Hola Harry,Ginny,¿cómo han dormido?-preguntó Sirius,tranquilamente.

Los aludidos sólo se miraron sorprendidos.

-Jaja qué caras son esas,ya lo sé todo chicos,los felicito-exclamó Sirius,mientras les daba un fraternal abrazo a ambos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Harry,despistado.

-Ohh no importa,sólo lo sé.A propósito niño,ya van dos noticias que quieres darme y yo me adelanto,te prometo que cuando se casan no sabré nada previamente o me haré el sorprendido-bromeó Sirius,refiriéndose a la vez que había escuchado una charla entre Harry y Ginny,en la cual hablaban sobre el bebé.

Los tres se rieron y luego de dispusieron a almorzar.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Cómo crees que se tomarán la noticia Ron y Herm?-preguntó Harry,mientras esperaban en el umbral de la puerta de la pareja Weasley.

-Ohh yo creo que muy bien,debo decirte que esto se lo esperaba todo el mundo,menos nosotros-comentó Ginny,riéndose.

-Hola muchachos,¿cómo están?-preguntó Ron,cuando abrió la puerta.

-Muy bien-contestaron ambos.

-Jaja si ya se les nota,ambos tienen unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros,me pregunto por que será-comentó Hermione,cuando entraron.

-Ehh Ginny y yo tenemos algo para contarles-comenzó Harry.

-Estamos juntos-dijo Ginny,viendo que Harry tardaba demasiado en hablar y luego tomó la mano de su pareja.

Hermione corrió a abrazarlos a ambos y luego también se unió Ron al abrazo,mientras decía:

-Ya se los había dicho yo,antes de que naciera el bebé,ustedes dos estarían juntos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dos semanas habían pasado ya desde que Ginny y Harry empezaron su relación.Al enterarse los conocidos,se pusieron muy felices,aunque ya sabían que ese era un final anunciado.

Era un sábado por la tarde y la feliz pareja se encontraba caminando por el Callejón Diagon,comprando los regalos de Navidad,que se celebaría en una semana.

-Bien,ya tenemos los regalos de mis padres,de Sirius,de Remus y su familia,de mis hermanos y mis sobrinos,del Prof. Dumbledore,creo que no nos falta nada-dijo Ginny,mirando un pergamino,donde tenía anotados los nombres de sus seres queridos.

-Podríamos comprar algo para el bebé,ya no falta tanto para que nazca,poco más tres meses,además tu ya le compraste varias cosas pero yo aún no-se quejó Harry,haciendo puchero.

-Claro mi amor,vamos,me parece una magnífica idea.

Y de ese modo se dirigieron al local de artículos de Quidditch.

-¿Qué te parece esta túnica?,es muy bonita-comentó Harry,mientras sostenía en sus manos una pequeña túnica de Quidditch.

-Si,mirala es tan pequeña,muero de ganas de poder tener ya a nuestro bebé con nosotros,la ansiedad me está matando-dijo ella,muy emocionada mientras abrazaba a su novio.

-A mi también,no puedo esperar a tener a nuestro niño entre mis brazos,¿te dije ya que pienso que será un varón?.

-No,no me lo habías dicho,yo pienso lo mismo que tú,nuestro pequeño Jamie.

-Ahora debemos decidir su segundo nombre,¿no lo crees?.

-Si,pero antes vamos a comprar un helado,me muero de hambre.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Más tarde,casi al anochecer,Harry y Ginny caminaban muy felices de vuelta a sus casas,iban tomados de las manos,conversando sobre todos los planes que tenían juntos,cuando de repente,una joven mujer chocó contra consecuencia,el helado que Ginny estaba comiendo se derramó por completo sobre la ¿desconocida?.

-Oh lo siento tanto-dijo Ginny,falsamente,al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

-Harry,explícame esto,¿qué estás haciendo de la mano de Ginny?-preguntó furiosa la desconocida,Marissa.

-La tomo de la mano porque es mi novia-dijo el,muy tranquilo.

Marissa se pusó roja y comenzó a gritar.

-NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO,DESAPARECES POR DOS SEMANAS,NO ME LLAMAS NI NADA Y AHORA ME DICES QUE ESTÁS DE NOVIO CON OTRO,EXPLÍCATE.

-No tengo porque hacerlo,tu y yo no éramos ni somos nada.Salimos sólo un par de veces,nos besamos unas dos veces,pero nada más.Y todo fue por simple despecho,porque pensé que Ginny no me amaba como yo la amo,pero ella me ama igual.Y ahora me iré,no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo-dijo Harry y luego,ofreciéndole un pañuelo,siguió:

-Y toma esto para limpiarte.

Y de esta manera,Harry y Ginny se fueron riéndose mientras Marissa se moría de la rabia.

-Lo del helado fue muy bueno Ginny,ella lo odia.

-Si,por eso lo hice,la pregunta es como te diste cuenta que no fue accidental,ni siquiera la viste venir.

-Oh no,claro que no,pero te conozco demasiado bien como para saber porque haces las cosas.

-Tienes razón,pero me dio lástima desperdiciar mi helado en ella,estaba delicioso.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola a todos:

Se que no es un capi con demasiado contenido,pero era necesario para la historia,sobre todo para hacerle pasar un mal momento a esaaaa....Marissa.

Agradezco a Maria Grenger y a Lucre por sus reviews y a les pido a las demás personas que leen mi ff que por favor me hagan saber su opinión.Porfisss haganme caso!!!

Los adoro,

Lunita!!!

12.14 am

30.12.04


	13. Llega Navidad y con ella un nuevo miembr...

Capítulo trece:Llega Navidad y con ella un nuevo miembro en la familia Weasley.

La Navidad había llegado y en La Madriguera todos estaban reunidos para festejarla.Sentados en la gran mesa,estaban todos los Weasley en pleno,Sirius,Remus y familia y Harry.

Todos hablaban animadamente,mientras disfrutaban de la exquisita cena preparada por Molly.

-Esto está delicioso Molly,eres la mejor-comentaba Harry.

-Si mamá,nadie te puede igualar en cuanto a comida se trata-agregó Ron.

-Gracias chicos,es un placer para mi que todo les guste tanto.

Todos terminaron de cenar y se pusieron a charlar muy animadamente.Estaban todos muy felices por el clima navideño que se estaba viviendo.Y aquella navidad sería todavía más feliz.Disculpándose,Ginny salió un momento a contemplar la hermosa noche de Navidad.

Ella amaba tanto las noches de invierno que no le importó el frío que hacía y salió a caminar bien abrigada.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en las vueltas que da la vida,en como todo cambió de un día para el otro.

Hasta hace unos pocos meses ella estaba sufriendo por su terminada relación con Nick,luego de eso en una noche de alcohol terminó acostándose con su mejor amigo de toda la vida,un tiempo después se enteró que estaba embarazada y aunque fue muy sorpresivo tomó bien la noticia y trató de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible.El mayor problema llegó cuando se dio cuenta que Harry ya no era tan solo su mejor amigo y el padre de su hijo sino también la persona que ella más amaba en todo el mundo.

Y ahora,meses después,estaba junto a él,ya no había nada en el mundo que pudiera separarlos,ella no cabía en sí de la felicidad que tenía.Y tampoco de la ansiedad,ya faltaban solo tres meses para el nacimiento de su hijo y lo que más deseaba en el mundo era poder tenerlo entre sus brazos.

En ese momento los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por unos fuertes brazos que la tomaron suavemente de la cintura.

-¿En qué pensabas,cariño-le preguntó Harry muy dulcemente.

-En como se dieron las cosas entre nosotros y en como estamos ahora-le contestó ella,tomándole la mano.

-Ginny,debo decirte algo,puede que creas que es muy pronto,pero ya no puedo soportar el hecho de tenerte lejos,quiero estar las 24hs del día a tu lado y no puedo hacerlo porque no vivimos juntos.Por eso hice algo con lo que quizás no estés de acuerdo-dijo Harry.

Ginny lo miró extrañada y le preguntó:

-¿Qué has hecho,Harry?.

-Compré una casa para que vivamos los tres juntos,espero que no te moleste.

Ginny se le quedó mirando fijamente y luego lo abrazó muy fuerte.

-Eres un tonto,como crees que esto pueda molestarme,fue un gesto muy bonito de tu parte.Y lo que más deseo en este mundo es pasar todo mi tiempo junto a ti asi que,¿cuándo nos mudamos?.

-Pues cuando tu quieras,la casa ya está lista para ser habitada.

-Magnífico,cuanto antes mejor.¿Sabes que me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo desde que llegaste a mi vida?.

-Y tu también a mí.

Y de este modo se besaron muy dulcemente,y el beso hubiera durado más de no ser por la inoportuna interrupción de Bill.

-Oigan chicos disculpen la interrupción pero es que está a punto de nacer nuestro sobrino y como tu Ginny eres la sanadora creí que debías saberlo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unas horas después,un orgulloso y emocionado Ron Weasley salía de la sala de partos con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

-Amigos,familia,les presentó a Helena Summer Weasley-Granger.

Todos los allí presentes(los Weasley en pleno,Harry,Dumbledore,Sirius,Lupin,etc)se abalanzaron encima de Ron para tratar de sostener a la pequeña en brazos.Ella era muy bonita,tenía muy poco cabello en su cabeza pero este era de un color rojizo brillante,característico de los Weasley y sus ojos eran marrones verdosos.

-¿Cómo esta Hermione-preguntó Harry,al tiempo que la nueva integrante de la familia Weasley era sostenida por su orgullosa abuela.

-Ella se encuentra en perfectas condiciones,no quería descansar,pero Ginny le dio una poción tranquilizante para que duerma aunque sea un rato.

En ese momento Ginny salió de la sala de partos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno familia,debo llevarme a la pequeña,debemos hacerle un control para verificar que se encuentre en perfectas condiciones,pero no te preocupes hermanito ya la podrás tener en tus brazos nuevamente,recuerda que tienen juntos toda una vida por delante.Y ahora ve a ver a tu esposa que está tan ansiosa por verte que ni la poción tranquilizadora logró dormirla.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Ginny,al tiempo que ella se iba con la bebé,Ron iba a ver su mujer y los demás trataban de acomodarse todos en la sala de espera.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Esta casa es realmente hermosa,tuviste muy buen gusto al escogerla debo decirte-comentó Ginny,una semana después,cuando ya estaban instalados en la nueva casa Potter-Weasley.

Ésta era una auténtica mansión,estaba completamente equipada,hasta un campo de Quiddicht tenía.

-Nada es demasiado para ti,amor-le contestaba Harry,acariciándole suavemente su vientre de ya casi 7 meses de gestación.

-Ayy Harry estoy tan ansiosa que ya no puedo esperar más a que nazca nuestro hijo,ahora ya comprendo a todas las pacientes que venían a verme y me rogaban que por favor les diera algo para calmarlas porque ya no podían más con su ansiedad.

-Jajaja yo también estoy muy nervioso,pero debemos pensar que ya falta muy poco para la llegada de nuestro pequeño Jamie,a propósito estaba pensando cuál puede ser su segundo nombre.

-Tienes razón,aún no pensamos en el segundo nombre,realmente no se me ocurre ninguno,¿tu pensaste en alguno?.

-Me gusta el nombre Paul,siempre quise llamarme Paul,¿qué te parece?.

Ginny pareció pensarlo por unos momentos y luego,asintiendo,dijo:

-James Paul Potter-Weasley,me gusta.

En ese momento Ginny se agarró fuertemente su vientre.

-¿Qué sucede,Ginny,no puede nacer ahora,aún es muy pronto-exclamó Harry muy exaltado.

Luego de que el dolor paró,Ginny sonrió suavemente y le dijo:

-Harry,esto es muy normal cuando el embarazado está en un estado avanzado,son contracciones,y aunque no me suceden muy a menudo se irán acrecentando con el paso del tiempo.

Harry reflejó en su cara todo el miedo que sentía por lo que Ginny lo abrazó y trató de tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes,nada malo nos va a pasar a ninguno de los,esto en muy normal.Ahora también comprendo a mis pacientes cuando me decían que sus parejas estaban mucho más alterados que ellas mismas.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y de este modo,los meses fueron pasando con una relativa tranquilidad,ya cada vez faltaba menos para la llegada del nuevo bebé y tanto Harry como Ginny estaban muy nerviosos por este hecho.

Esa noche Harry y Ginny estaban cenando en un restaurant muy fino en las afueras de Hogsmeade.

-Bueno,creo que ya es hora-dijo Harry,tomando aire.

Ginny lo miró extrañada y preguntó:

-¿Hora de qué?.

En ese momento,una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar en el lugar y Harry se arrodilló frente a Ginny,sosteniendo una pequeña caja de color negro entre sus manos.

-Hora de...

Pero Harry fue interrumpido por un leve grito de Ginny,que entre sollozos le dijo:

-Tienes razón Harry,yo también creo que ya es hora.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola a todos:

Antes que nada debo pedirles disculpas por el largo tiempo que tardé en publicar este capítulo,pero es que tuve una serie de problemas que no me permitieron seguir escribiendo.

Se que no es un buen capítulo pero lo hice lo mejor que pude.

Les agradezco a todos por seguir mi historia y espero no desilusionarlos con este cap,la historia ya está llegando a su fin,quedan como mucho tres capis más,espero no demorarme tanto con ellos.

Los quiero mucho,Lunita!

Pd:Agradezco mucho a Galadriel por darme la idea del nombre de la hija de Ron y Herm,realmente me gustó mucho y lo usé.Besitos!

17-02-05

02.15am


	14. Será sólo una falsa alarma

Capítulo catorce:¿Sólo una falsa alarma?.

_Pero Harry fue interrumpido por un leve grito de Ginny,que entre sollozos le dijo:_

_-Tienes razón Harry,yo también creo que ya es hora._

Harry se puso pálido y no sabía como reaccionar hasta que un grito más fuerte de su novia lo sacó de su propio mundo.

-HARRY YA ES HORA,DEBEMOS IR A SAN MUNGO YAAA!

-Vámonos entonces-dijo Harry,al momento que la cargaba entre sus brazos y dejaba un poco de dinero sobre la mesa para pagar la cena.

-Abran paso,mi hijo está por nacer y no podemos perder más el tiempo-iba gritando el joven futuro padre,mientras esquivaba a las personas que se habían levantado de sus mesas para saber que estaba pasando.

Cuando ya estaban fuera del lugar,Harry depositó a la muchacha con suavidad sobre el asiento del acompañante del auto que hace poco tiempo habían adquirido.

-No te preocupes mi amor,ya falta poco para llegar.

-Si ya veo que llegaremos pronto,pero no se si llegaremos vivos teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que estás manejando ahhhhhhhhhhhh-se quejó la chica,pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por la llegada de otra contracción.

Minutos después,ambos estaban en la recepción del Hospital San Mungo esperando a que algún sanador los atendiera.Pocos segundos después un grupo de colegas de Ginny estaban alrededor de ellos,peleándose por ver quien atendería a la chica.

-Bueno Ginny,veo que está a punto de nacer tu hijo,¿aún no admites que es mío-preguntó el ex novio de Ginny,apareciendo en escena.

Harry,que estaba junto a su novia ayudándola a subir en la silla de ruedas que le habían traído para trasladarla,se enfureció mucho al escuchar esto y sin más preámbulos le asestó a Nick un terrible golpe en la mandíbula que lo dejó desmayado.

-Me parece que ahora aprenderás a no molestar más a mi novia-le espetó Harry,aunque luego tuvo que salir corriendo detrás de Ginny,puesto que los sanadores ya la estaban trasladando a un consultorio para examinarla.

Mientras recorrían el lugar,todos sus compañeros la saludaban y le deseaban buena suerte.

Al llegar al consultorio de la sanadora Jackson,ingresaron Harry y Ginny y mientras la sanadora hacía recostar a Ginny en una camilla detrás de un biombo,Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro del consultorio.

Minutos después,la sanadora salía del otro lado del biombo y también Ginny con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasó-preguntó Harry muy desconcertado por toda la situación.

Al ver que Ginny no contestaba y solamente resoplaba,la sanadora respondió por ella.

-Lo que pasa es que el bebé aún no está listo para salir,al parecer Ginny sintió unas fuertes contracciones que la hicieron pensar que ya era hora pero aún no lo es.Ni siquiera ha roto fuentes.Asi que lo que deben hacer es volver a su casa,y descansar,nada más que eso.

Momentos después Ginny volvía a recorrer San Mungo en la silla de ruedas,muy enfurruñada,ante las miradas expectantes de sus colegas,que le preguntaban que había pasado,a lo que ella sólo respondía que había sido una falsa alarma.

Cuando llegaron al auto,Ginny largó todo lo que tenía adentro.

-No puedo haberme equivocado en algo así,soy sanadora especializada en este tipo de cosas y me confundí,no lo puedo creer,es imposible-se quejaba la chica de regreso a su casa,mientras Harry trataba en vano de calmarla.

-Ginny todos podemos tener errores,tus nervios te jugaron una mala pasado,eso es todo,tranquilizate que puedes hacerle mal al bebé.

Pero al parecer esto molestó más a la chica,que se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Claro,tu sólo te preocupas por el bebé,no por mí,yo no te importo,sólo te importa él.

Harry la miró desconcertado descender del auto,puesto que ya habían llegado a su casa,mientras pensaba que demonios le pasaba a su adorada novia.

Esa noche Harry no pudo ingresar a su cuarto porque ella había hechizado la puerta desde adentro y Harry prefirió no molestarla y dormir en otro de los cuartos de la enorme casa.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente Harry estaba preparando el desayuno muy temprano puesto que debía irse a entrenar cuando Ginny bajó las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días,mi amor,¿cómo amaneciste hoy-preguntó ella,con un excelente humor al momento que le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

-Bien-contestó Harry,asombrado por los cambios de humor de su chica.

-Qué exquisito todo esto que preparaste,me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Harry sólo la observaba y se preguntaba si ella diría algo sobre la noche anterior,pero el desayuno terminó y Ginny no comentó nada,por lo que el joven decidió no decirle nada para no tener problemas con ella nuevamente.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Esa tarde,luego del entrenamiento,Harry le contaba a Ron lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Cuando Harry terminó su relato,Ron comenzó a reírse para luego decirle:

-Harry debes acostumbrarte a este tipo de cosas,estos cambios de humor son muy comunes en las mujeres embarazadas,pero una vez que nazca el bebé se le pasará ya verás.Sino mira a Herm,antes se peleaba conmigo por cualquier razón,peor que cuando éramos adolescentes,y mira ahora,está muy tranquila,desde que nació nuestra hermosa hija no nos hemos peleado ni una vez.

-Ojalá a nosotros nos pase lo mismo.A propósito Ron,quiero contarte algo.Ayer a la noche,justo antes de partir hacia el hospital,estuve a punto de pedirle a Ginny que se casara conmigo.Pero con toda la situación no pude terminar de hablar.¿Qué me aconsejas que haga,¿dejo la propuesta para luego de que nazca el bebé,¿o lo hago ahora?.

Ron pareció pensarlo unos instantes y luego le contestó:

-Yo creo que deberías proponérselo lo antes posible,pero deberán casarse luego de que nazca el bebé,ahora ya no hay tiempo.Acuérdate de que tu hijo está a punto de nacer.

Ron volvió a reírse al ver la palidez y los nervios en el rostro de su cuñado y amigo del alma.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ese mismo día,más tarde,Harry volvía a su casa,decidido a proponerle matrimonio a su novia.

Al llegar allí,se encontró con una hermosa mesa preparada con velas y a su novia junto a ella,glamorosamente vestida,que apenas lo vio se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente.

-Harry,esto es para disculparme por lo de ayer,se que tu te preocupas por mí y no debí dejarte durmiendo en otro cuarto,pero hoy te compensaré por todo eso-le susurró ella,suavemente al oído,provocando que la piel de ambos se erizara por el contacto.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La cena quedó postergada por un largo rato,pero al fin se sentaron a comer.

-Todo está delicioso,esta noche si que te pasaste,en todo sentido-iba diciendo Harry,al momento que le guiñaba un ojo a Ginny,que reía por el comentario.

Cuando terminaron de comer,Harry decidió que había llegado el momento de hablar.

-Ginny,hay algo que quiero pedirte desde hace bastante tiempo,ayer intenté hacerlo pero sucedió todo y no pude terminar de hablar.

Ginny lo miraba entre intrigada y nerviosa,aunque ya se imaginaba que era lo que su novio quería pedirle.

-Ginny,¿te quieres casar conmigo?.

Ginny no habló por unos instantes por lo que Harry empezó a impacientarse.

-¿Y qué dices,¿quiéres o no?.

Ginny pareció reaccionar y le dijo:

-Harry,déjame decirte dos cosas:primera,si claro que me casaré contigo,y segunda:ahora sí es hora,he roto fuentes,debemos irnos cuanto antes.

Harry entró en un estado de desesperación,empezó a correr de un lado a otro de la casa,buscando las cosas,mientras Ginny lo miraba entre enojada y divertida,con su baúl listo junto a ella.

-Harry,ya está todo listo aquí desde ayer,vámonos que si seguimos así el bebé nacerá en esta casa.

Y de este modo partieron hacia San Mungo.

Al llegar al lugar,varios sanadores les preguntaron si esta no era otra falsa alarma,por lo que la joven se molestó mucho y sólo pidió que buscaran a su sanadora.

Luego de que la controlaran,la sanadora salió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y dijo:

-Bueno,Sr Potter,ahora sí es hora,ya llevaremos a Ginny a la sala de partos,todo está bien y si usted quiere puede presenciar todo.

-Por supuesto que lo haré.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Un rato después,ya todo estaba listo en la sala de partos y Harry sostenía con fuerza la mano de Ginny.

-Todo saldrá bien,amor,ya lo verás,no te preocupes.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Minutos después,se escuchó un llanto en el lugar y una nueva vida llegó al mundo.

-Felicitaciones a ambos,aquí está su bebé,está en perfectas condiciones-les dijo la sanadora,mientras depositaba al niño en brazos de su madre.

Ambos estaban llorando de la emoción mirando a la pequeña vida que habían traído al mundo.

-Míralo Harry,es tan pequeño y tan bonito,se parece mucho a ti.

-No,yo creo que es más parecido a ti,es demasiado lindo para parecerse a mí.

Ambos miraban con adoración al pequeño bebé,que movía sus manitas y que aún no había abierto los ojos,por lo cual no sabían de que color los tendría.Lo que si podían ver era el poco cabello de color negro azabache,obviamente heredado de su padre.

-Hola bebé,aquí estamos,somos tus papas,pequeño Jamie.Míralo Ginny,ha heredado mi cabello.Jamie,debo decirte que tendrás muchos problemas para peinarte.

En ese momento el bebé abrió los ojos y pudieron ver que eran de un hermoso color celeste claro,idénticos a los de su mamá,pero con leves matices verde esmeralda.

-Mira mi amor,tiene tus ojos,ahora cada vez que lo miré sentiré que estoy viéndote a ti.Te amo,todo esto es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida.Por fín tengo lo que siempre quise:mi propia familia-dijo Harry,con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también te amo,y siempre lo hice,el día que te conocí me enamoré de ti y aunque por mucho tiempo creí que éramos sólo amigos ahora puedo darme cuenta que tu siempre fuiste mi primer y único gran amor.

-Yo pienso lo mismo,siempre te ame,eres la persona que más me importa en el mundo,me has dado lo más bello que tengo en el mundo:a nuestro pequeño hijo,y espero que sean muchos más.

Ginny lanzó una leve risa y luego le dijo:

-Mira Harry,quiero mucho a mi madre y la admiro más aún por haber tenido siete hijos pero no pienso seguir sus pasos.Quiero tener varios más pero tantos como ella no.

Harry fingió desilusionarse y le contestó:

-Me has tirado un sueño abajo,yo quería tener mi propio equipo de Quidditch.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras tanto,en la sala de espera,todos los Weasley con sus familias,Remus con la suya,Dumbledore,Mc Gonagall,Tonksy por supuesto Sirius,esperaban ansiosos novedades.

Un rato largo había pasado cuando Harry salió de la sala con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos,diciendo:

-Familia,les presentó a James Paul Potter-Weasley.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola Hola:como están mis queridos,como ven el bebé ya nació:D:D:D:D:D y esta historia está llegando a su final.

Espero que les siga gustando mucho y agradezco a todas las personas que me mandan sus reviews,son los que realmente me dan fuerzas para seguir,Galadriel y Maria Grenger muchisimas gracias por seguirme siempre.

Besos a todos,

Lunita!.

22-02-05

03.10 am


	15. Una etapa termina y otra nueva comienza

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Antes de empezar el capítulo final de mi historia quiero aclarar algunas cosas.

1)Olvidé decir que la parte del capítulo anterior en la que Ginny confunde sus síntomas la tomé de un capítulo de ´´E.R´´ que me pareció muy apropiada y que me dio mucha gracia.

2)Quiero pedir disculpas a Lucre y a Ginny For-Ever por no haberles agradecido en el anterior capítulo por toda la fuerza que me dieron para seguir a través de la historia.Gracias chicas y disculpen!

3)Mi querida Galadriel espero que te haya gustado la forma en que Harry se ocupó de Nick...jajaja gracias por tu idea!

Y eso es todo,ahora podemos empezar con el capítulo final!

Capítulo quince:El final de una nueva etapa y el comienzo de otra.

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy,4 de Marzo de 2003,empieza una nueva vida para mí,la cual relataré a través de tus páginas.Desde lo sucedido durante mi primer año en Hogwarts nunca más me atreví a escribir en un diario por temor a que todo volviera a pasar,pero ahora mis miedos se disiparon y puedo volver a escribir,pero en uno normal y corriente,de esos que no contestan._

_Bueno,como iba diciendo,hoy es un día muy importante en mi vida ya que ha nacido mi pequeño hijo,James Paul Potter-Weasley ´´Jamie´´._

_Nunca creí que en tan poco tiempo mi vida podría cambiar tanto.Soy tan feliz que no puedo creerlo.Estoy junto a la persona que amo,y el fruto de ese amor es nuestro pequeño bebé._

_Cuando la sanadora lo puso por primera vez en mi brazos,las sensaciones que sentí fueron realmente indescreptibles,sentí que ahora alguien más dependía de mí y que ahora mi vida cambiaría para siempre,por eso decidí escribir todo en este diario,para que el día de mañana mi hijo lo lea y pueda darse cuenta cuanto significa para mí._

_Al verlo,no puedo creer que esa pequeña vida haya estado dentro mío por nueve meses y que ahora soy la persona de la que más depende.Esto me pone nerviosa pero a la vez me hace sentir muy importante y tenerlo entre mis brazos hace que sienta una paz en mi interior y una alegría inmensa imposibles de describir._

Me encantaría poder seguir escribiendo sobre mi nueva vida,pero ahora debo ir a vivirla,mi bebé me está esperando.

Ginny se levantó de la cama del hospital San Mungo donde aún se encontraba,con dirección a la cuna de su bebé que se habia despertadp y estaba reclamando a su mamá.Su papá,que estaba durmiendo en un sillón cerca de la cunita,también se despertó a atenderlo.

Ginny lo levantó suavemente entre sus brazos y de inmediato el bebé dejó de llorar.

-Creo que lo único que necesitaba este pequeño eran mimos de su madre-comentó Harry,mientras abrazaba a su novia por los hombros.

-Es increíble que ya esté aquí con nosotros,¿verdad,creí que este momento nunca llegaría y que estaba viviendo en un sueño.

-Si,pero ese sueño se hizo realidad y aquí está,junto a nosotros,con toda una larga y tranquila vida por delante,sin Voldemort ni nadie que le pueda hacer daño,con unos padres que lo aman y estarán junto a él siempre-dijo Harry,muy emocionado para luego continuar:

-Gracias Ginny,por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y por estar a mi lado siempre,por ser mi ángel.

Lágrimas de emoción empezaron a caer por el rostro de la joven que dijo:

-Gracias a ti,estar contigo y tener a este bebé han sido las cosas más hermosas que me han pasado en la vida y espero vivir mucho tiempo para pasarlo junto a ustedes.

El momento fue interrumpido por el llanto de Jamie,que al parecer quería cambiar de brazos.

-Creo que quiere ir un poco con su papá-comentó Ginny,mientras le pasaba el bebé a Harry,quien lo recibió muy emocionado.

-Hoy Ginny empieza una nueva vida para nosotros,una vida como familia,ahora somos tres y espero que seamos muchos más.

-Yo también,al ver a nuestro pequeño me dieron ganas de tener tantos hijos como mi mamá-comentó Ginny,reivindicándose de lo dicho poco tiempo atrás.

-Te amo Ginny.

-Y yo a ti Harry.

Y de este modo,la vida de dos personas cambió para siempre,convirtiéndose en una vida de eterna felicidad y amor.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Querido diario:Hoy,4 de Marzo de 2004,han sucedido tres cosas muy importantes en nuestras vidas.Celebramos nuestro casamiento y el bautismo y cumpleaños de nuestro pequeño Jamie._

_Todo salió de maravilla,la ceremonia fue preciosa,todos nuestros seres queridos estaban allí,y por supuesto Herm y Ron fueron nuestros padrinos._

_La boda fue la realización de todo lo que soñé desde el momento en el que me di cuenta que amaba a Harry más que a mi propia vida,que el no era solamente mi amigo sino una parte de mí,sin la cual yo no podría seguir existiendo.Y las palabras que me dedicó en la boda fueron la confirmación de todo lo que el también siente por mí.Las anotaré a continuación:_

_´´Mi querida Ginny,mi mejor amiga,mi ángel,el amor de mi vida,la luz que me guía,la madre de mi hijo.¿Quién iba a decir que todo entre nosotros terminaría de este modo?.Hasta hace poco,ambos estábamos sufriendo por amores no correspondidos y de un momento a otro las cosas cambiaron radicalmente.Íbamos a tener un hijo,a pesar de ser sólo amigos.Pero como bien dijo Ron,las cosas entre nosotros no quedarían así,antes de que Jamie naciera seríamos mucho más que amigos._

_Cuando empecé a notar que mis sentimientos hacia ti habían cambiado me asusté mucho.No podía entender que me estaba pasando,no podía aceptar el hecho de que tu quizás no me correspondieras y cuando creí que habías vuelto con tu exnovio decidí tratar de olvidarte,con mi exnovia,lo cual por supuesto no funcionó._

_Una noche,luego de una pelea a causa de nuestros celos mutuos,decidí que era el momento para decirte todo lo que sentía por ti.Y ahí,bajo la lluvía,te besé.Todo lo que sentí en ese momento fue lo más hermoso,unas terribles cosquillas recorrían mi cuerpo mientras la lluvía aliviaba todo nuestro sufrimiento por haber negado nuestros sentmientos durante ese tiempo._

_Desde ese momento,fui la persona más feliz del mundo.Y esa terrible felicidad se incrementó con el nacimiento de nuestro peqeño,que el día de hoy ya cumple un año.Cuando lo tuve por primera vez en mis brazos,me prometí a mi mismo darle todo lo que yo no tuve de niño y procurar que sea muy feliz.Que nunca le falte cariño,comprensión,amor,respeto y muchas cosas más que espero estar brindándole.Igual que a ti,mi amor,espero estar haciéndote muy feliz y que la vida no nos separe nunca._

_Gracias por hacerme quien soy,por respaldarme siempre,por brindarme todo el amor que tienes en tu corazón,por conocerme y por ser tu misma.Te amo,Ginny.´´_

_La gran alegría que nos embarga en este momento es difícil de explicar con palabras y lo único que me resta es agradecer a la vida por haberme dado tanto._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Querido diario:_

_Tus páginas ya están amarillas luego de tantos años._

_Hoy,4 de Marzo de 2014,se cumplen 11 años desde que comencé a escribir._

_Durante este tiempo muchas cosas han cambiado,nuestra familia se amplió mucho ya somos 7 integrantes,contándonos a Harry y a mí._

_Jamie cumplió hoy once años y llegó una carta de Hogwarts,diciendo que tenía una vacante reservada para el próximo año lectivo.Todos nos pusimos muy contentos por esta noticia,todos menos la pequeña Lily,ella me hace acordar tanto a mí cuando mis hermanos iban dejándome uno a uno para irse a Hogwarts.Además,del mismo modo que yo lo soy con Bill,ella es muy apegada al más mayor de sus cuatro hermanos varones y lo extrañará mucho._

_Los demás están muy contentos con la noticia,los gemelos Ryan y Geoffrey no pueden parar de contar los días para su llegada a Hogwarts,pero aún a ellos les faltan dos años,que personalmente espero que nunca lleguen.Los desastres que harán en el colegio serán dignos de sus tíos gemelos,de los cuales son dignos sucesores.Y por su parte,Sirius Jr estará feliz de la vida,usando todas las cosas de Jamie,que el nunca le quiere prestar._

_Harry y yo lo extrañaremos mucho pero era obvio que este momento llegaría y debemos acostumbrarnos a estar separados de él._

_Harry,él sigue igual que siempre,es un perfecto esposo y padre.Se lleva muy bien con los niños y les dio todo el amor que el no recibió durante su infancia._

Ellos son mi familia y lo que más amo en el mundo,ojala la vida quiera que viva muchos años más para disfrutar su compañía y no separarme nunca de su lado.

Nunca imaginé que mi vida sería de este modo,tan feliz,tan completa,libre de preocupaciones y llena de amor.

_Y todo eso gracias a Harry,por haberme brindado su amor,comprension,respeto y por haberme dado cinco maravillosos hijos,los cuales son el fruto de nuestro amor eterno y puro._

_Estoy orgullosa y feliz de decir que estaremos UNIDOS POR Y PARA SIEMPRE._

_Fin!_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Hola a todos:_

_Como todo en la vida,esta historia también llegó a su fin._

_Esto me pone triste ya que esta historia fue muy importante para mi,me permitió desahogarme en momentos en los que estaba mal y que nada ni nadie podían hacerme sentir bien,salvo escribir._

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi,que hayan disfrutado leyéndola del mismo modo que yo disfruté escribiéndola._

_Quiero agradecer a todas mis fuentes de inspiración,las cuales me dieron la fuerza y las ganas para seguir escribiendo.Ellas son:_

_las noches de lluvia y tormenta por sobre todas las cosas,aquellas madrugadas eternas,las canciones de Luis Miguel,Alex Ubago,Luis Fonsi,Madonna.Alejandro Sanz,Laura Pausini,Los Piojos,Polo Montañés,Ricardo Arjona,Celine Dion,Diego Torres,Andrés Calamaro,Queen,La oreja de Van Gogh,y muchas otras más que ahora no recuerdo.Y también debería agradecerle a una persona que me causó mucho daño,pero que gracias a él logré el comienzo de mi historia.Otras fuentes de mi inspiración fueron mi hermanos pequeños,de los cuales tomé ciertas cosas para relatar la última parte,donde cuenta como son los nuevos Potter.Y a mi serie preferida,´´The Oc´´,de la cual tomé varios nomrbres para mi historia.También a ´´E.R.´´ por la escena del capítulo catorce.Y la fecha 4 de Marzo para el cumpleaños del pequeño Potter la tomé del cumpleaños de mi abuelo materno,a modo de homenaje,porque a pesar de que no lo conocí mucho siempre lo voy a recordar._

_Supongo que con todo esto ya los aburrí asi que sólo me queda agradecerle a todos mis lectores y revieweres,quienes me dieron toda la fuerza para seguir adelante.Y sobre todo a Lucre,Galadriel,Ginny-For-Ever y Maria Grenger,las cuales me siguieron durante toda la historia,sin dejarme nunca.Y también a Tabatas,por hacer un ff tan maravilloso como es ´´Mágica Pasión'',el cual me dio la idea para hacer esta historia.Espero que no te haya molestado!_

_Asi que ahora sólo me queda despedirme,decirles que pronto nos volveremos a leer,ya que nunca dejaré de escribir y contarles que no tengo mejor forma de terminar una historia con un escenario como este:una madrugada de tormenta,con las luces bajas y escuchando música romántica._

_Besitos a todos,los quiero,_

_LunitaBlack!_

_23-02-05_

_01.44am._


End file.
